Forgotten Words
by Topazia
Summary: Pan admits her feelings for Trunks but when she's rejected her whole world falls apart. Now, years later she's finished with college and back to deal with the ghost from a not so forgetful past...and she's not alone. And what's this? Is Trunks jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own DBZ..*pouts* but I do own Angel so there! *gins*  
  
Angel: Feel better?  
  
Topazia: *glomps him* yep! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" she raced down the darkening streets trying to catch up to him. The man eventually slowed to a stop and turned.  
  
"Pan?" he asked softly, a curious look on his face. Shouldn't she be at home by now? It was getting late.  
  
"Trunks." she mumbled looking up at him. It took her a lot of courage to get this far and she wasn't turning back until she told him!  
  
"What's wrong Pan-chan?" the lavender haired man asked softly concern written on his face.  
  
"I love you." she managed to mumble.  
  
Trunks chuckled and cupped her face in his hand. "Aw.I love you too Panny." He replied grinning.  
  
"No Trunks, I.love.you." The girl repeated. Was he that dense? Or was it stupid.? Well maybe a little of both.  
  
The meaning of the girls words must have sunk in because smiled sadly, backing up. "Oh.Pan. You're a nice girl, but I'm too old for you. It would never work out between us."  
  
Pan nodded and turned around slowly starting the long trudge home. She heard on of his friends approach him. "Hey Trunks! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just had a girl say she loved me.it was cute." He chuckled.  
  
"What that one over there?"  
  
"That's her."  
  
"But she's just a child, 14 right? She's Pan Son." The girl said nothing but continued walking, but before she could get far it seemed that everyone she knew had surrounded her.  
  
"Her, date Trunks? Please."  
  
"She's way out of her league."  
  
"Trunks needs a real woman not a rag doll." The taunts continued, each ending with laughter and Pan soon found her self wanting to blast them all away, to silence them for good.  
  
"Pan.they're right you know." It was Trunks this time. He stepped forward under a streetlight a smile plastered on his face. "Going out with you would be like dating my sister. I'm sorry."  
  
"You embarrassed me in front of your bitchy friends and you expect me to forgive you!" she thundered, her hands balled into tight fists. "I hate you.I can't stand to think that we even breathe the same air." Her ki soared startling him slightly.  
  
"You know I didn't mean any harm!" he countered.  
  
"Liar!" Pan screamed striking him in the face with her fists. "You're an asshole." This was about all she could take. She flipped into the air, glaring down at him, her crush.  
  
"Pan! I said I was sorry." Trunks pleaded. He knew he'd pay for this later.  
  
"And I agree with you the whole way. You are!" she answered coldly, flying off just as the rain began to fall from the sky.  
  
"Pan..Pan!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: She doesn't own DBZ  
  
Topazia: Oh fine! Rub it in.*pouts*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan...Pan!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Damn it wake up!" Her dark eyes snapped open and met the worried face of her friend's. "You were having a bad dream." He explained. His voice was deep, soft and smooth like many things about him and she calmed down instantly.  
  
"Where am I?" Pan asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"On a plane...remember? It's time to get off." She looked around and sure enough she was. She blushed from all the strange looks she was receiving but ignored them and sighed. /It was him again wasn't it? /  
  
She looked at her friend and smiled as he grabbed her smaller bags and left ahead of her. /You know me well...very well / His name was Angel and that was exactly what he was. He was a nomad and she met him years ago. He was tall and medium sized; his skin was pale and smooth. His eyes were a pretty golden yellow color and he had a soft smile. Angel's hair was white, soft and silky. He had messy bangs that covered his eyes a little and the rest was tied in a ponytail in the back, cascading to his waistline. Even Pan had to admit he was just plain beautiful. He wasn't a fighter but he would spar on his own on rare occasions. His special ability as far as Pan knew was telepathy and being able to fly. Their friendship started after the fight with Trunks...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ flash back *~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sniffled and hugged her knees closer to her chest letting the cool beach waves wash over her feet. The sun was setting and the cool sea breeze felt good against her skin. Gohan' s job had forced them to move closer to the sea and away from Capsule Corporation. They lived in a fairly large cabin by the sea and Pan loved it. It was so peaceful here...Suddenly her ears picked up a distant sound in the wind, a flute. Turning her head towards the sound Pan noticed a boy walking and playing, his eyes were closed and he appeared at peace. His short ponytail blowing in the wind only to rest on his shoulder once the breeze stopped. The finished his song and stood in front of her and looked down. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"Minding my own business, what do you want?" Pan sneered back.  
  
"Me...I don't want anything...I have all I need. But I wouldn't mind traveling though." He looked out to the ocean, a wistful look on his face.  
  
"That's not what I meant dummy!"  
  
"It may not have been but think about it, your true meaning...did you mean that too?" he asked.  
  
"What's your name?" Pan asked. This stranger intrigued her, so full of mystery. Plus she wouldn't mind a friend right about now.  
  
"Angel...and you?"  
  
"Pan Son..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ end *~*~*~*~  
  
Pan smiled remembering her precious memories. He was a best friend ever since.Grabbing a mini mirror she checked herself out. After she finished High school instead f going back home with her parents she went on to college. She hadn't changed that much. She was taller of course. She tossed her old bandana away a long time ago and now her hair fell halfway down her back ending with graceful silky curls. Her old clothes had disappeared too, only to be replaced by a blue jean skirt and a black shirt that said catch me if you can in white letters. She wore leather boots that came just past her ankles. Her dad would flip when he saw that outfit and she couldn't wait. Getting up she exited off the plane and into the busy airport. "What the hell are you wearing child?" Pan turned grinning to face her father, he hadn't changed one bit, in attitude or in looks.  
  
"Dad! I'm not two anymore...I can dress myself..." she whined rolling her eyes.  
  
"That shirt is..."  
"The skirt is fine Gohan." Videl interrupted, saving Pan from a long speech about dress code. "Welcome back daughter!" she said cheerfully pulling her into a hug. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Angel coming with the rest of her bags. He walked to Pan and stood next to her, setting them down.  
  
/Be careful.../ she mentally warned. Pan knew that no matter how old she got her father would always watch over her like a Hawk and to him Angel was just another unknown intruder.  
  
/Thanks but I'll be fine/ he replied with a nod.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Angel I met him when we moved to the beach years ago." Pan said motioning to her friend.  
  
Angel bowed respectfully to Videl gently grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on it. "Nice to meet you." He said.  
  
"Same here." Videl muttered, a smile playing across her lips. "You see that Gohan? Take notes..."  
  
He threw her a look and she laughed playfully. Yep, she was still the same loveable person. Nothing about her had changed neither... "Nice to meet you too Gohan Son, I've heard so much about you...I hear you're a great fighter. I wouldn't mind taking lessons." Angel shook his hand.  
  
Gohan stared at him for a while then returned the boy's smile. "Maybe later..."  
  
"Don't worry, I already know how to use ki attacks and the basics..." Angel added.  
  
Pan shook her head with a smile and watched as they went ahead engrossed in a conversation about fighting techniques. /You are such a suck up.../  
  
/That's Mr. Suck up to you.../  
  
"He's nice...new boy friend?" Videl taunted nudging her in the side.  
  
Pan blushed and shook her head. "No! He's my best friend...you do that with every guy I hang around." Typical mother...accusing her of liking her friend just because he was a guy!  
  
They weaved through the crowds of the airport and finally outside to the parking lot where the Son's family car soon came into view and they all loaded in Videl and Gohan in front and Angel and Pan in back. Pan spent half of the ride looking out the window, sometimes listening to Angel and her father's ongoing conversation. "You came back just in time Pan..." Her mother piped cheerfully. "Bulma's hosting a Valentines party in a few days and she promises it will be a good one."  
  
Pan forced a smile. "Oh...that's great mom..." Sighing she turned back to the window. The ride home suddenly seemed so much longer...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up Pan..." Angel poked her awake and pointed out the window. They had stopped...stopped and parked in the driveway of Capsule Corporation. Her parents had already gone inside.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here..." Pan murmured sinking in her seat.  
  
"That's not going to happen." He pointed to two girls standing in the doorway of the large building.  
  
She followed his gaze, her eyes widening at the sight. "Bra, Marron!" she squealed jumping out of the car and racing towards her friends.  
  
"Pan! Oh my gosh! Love your outfit!" Bra exclaimed hugging her friend. Bra was, in Pan's opinion, an exact copy of a teenaged Bulma with both her parent's personality. She was dressed casual today, wearing a blue jean skirt, white shirt, and shoes.  
  
"Great to have you back Pan..." Marron said behind her. "It was quiet around here without you." She wore jeans and a shirt, simple like always.  
  
"Yeah...enough with all that, let's go inside!" Bra said shoving Pan through the door. Angel watched from the car and waited until they all disappeared to follow them inside. Pan was led into the kitchen where Bulma and Chichi were talking. Bulma greeted her with a smile and a hug, Chichi on the other hand tried to break her in half.  
  
"I missed you so much! Look at you...all grown up!" she sobbed into Pan's shirt.  
  
"Uh.missed you too Grandma..." Pan said. Eventually the group went off into the living, laughing about the old days. Pan had to admit that it was great to be home. The still was no sign of Angel but she knew he was somewhere nearby.  
  
"Panny!" she cringed at her childhood name, ready to pick a fight with the person but stopped.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" she piped tackling him in a hug. It was like finding a long lost friend. She'd missed him so much!  
  
"Wow, look at you." He teased. "Trying to look grown up I see?" Pan pushed him playfully making him laugh. "Well hey, come on...you haven't seen everyone yet." He added with a grin. Pan rolled her eyes. He must still be dating that woman. It's not that she didn't want to go...she was just tired of being dragged around and didn't want to go, that's different. She was pretty and all but a complete ditz. What kind of idiot eats an ice cream cone with their fingers? Oh well, she could at least face happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.  
  
Goten had the worse choices and girls. But what could she say? Sorry Uncle Goten, I can't talk to your girl friend right now. She makes me sick and I want to snap her fucking neck!  
  
"Hello Pan." She turned around to fake a smile but stopped half way, staring at the person in front of her, the lavender haired heartbreaker.  
  
"Hi Trunks..." She muttered in reply. This was something she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Well I see you two need some time to catch up so I'll just be seeing you around, Bye!" he said pushing Pan into Trunks and running off. Pan cursed quietly to herself wanting to chase after Goten and beat the life from him, but froze realizing who stopped her from falling. Blushing she backed up and stood a few feet from him.  
  
"Pan.you look, wow." He managed to mumble. Trunks had to admit he had missed her while she was gone. It just wasn't the same without her, but to see her now.  
  
He stared at her and she shifted uncomfortably. What was she food? "Thanks for the complement but watch it, if your mouth hangs any longer you'll attract flies." Pan retorted. Sure she was uncomfortable but there was no reason for him to know that/  
  
"What can I say.you're beautiful. Haven't changed one bit either."  
  
"I'm flattered, really..."  
  
Trunks started to say something but Bra stepped in pushing him away suddenly and grabbing Pan by the arm. "Yeah Trunks, she is a female...you seem to have a different one every week." Her last words said she led Pan outside where Marron was waiting. "We're going to the mall, you know, like the old days." she said cheerfully, too cheerfully and Pan moaned knowing she was in for a very long day.  
  
"Alright.I guess." Pan agreed. She really didn't mind going to the mall. She just didn't want to be stuck in there all day with Bra, but what was the point? She'd just get dragged anyway. She kicked off the ground looking back at the building /Angel...I'm leaving. /  
  
/Really...? That's nice just leave me. /  
  
/Trust me you don't want to go...unless you want to play bag boy for Bra and Marron. Just go home with my parents okay?/  
  
/Understood.../  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's the new kid? The one you were in the car with." Bra asked gracefully flipping in the air a sly smile plastered on her face. "You know, the white haired cutie?" The mall was way on the other side of town and the streets were usually crowed no matter what time it was. Who would want to wait in all of that when you could fly?  
  
"He's a friend." Pan replied honesty. It wasn't like she had anything to hide, well at least she thought she didn't.  
  
Marron rolled her eyes and tugged at one of her pigtails. "Right." she giggled.  
  
"Come on! Tell us!" Bra pleaded.  
  
"Tell you what?" Pan really didn't need this right now. Was it so much to ask just to have a nice peaceful fly to the mall? She already didn't want to go.  
  
Bra wasn't one to let something go. She'd pester anyone until they told what she wanted and Pan knew. "You've been gone for seven years we wanna know about the good stuff, the guys!"  
  
Pan shrugged. "Well, college is college and the guys are just there." She replied as the mall came into view. Bra sighed seeing she was getting nowhere and dropped the subject. Besides they were at the mall now and there was a lot of work to be done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe my luck! These things are dirt cheep!" Bra said holding up an outfit. Pan was surprised she could even find anything she liked. Didn't she have enough already?  
  
"That would look nice on you.but look the shoes I found." Marron said holding them up for Bra to see. The bubbling blue haired girl squealed with delight.  
  
Pan sighed, she never was one to shop at malls, she hated them. Smaller stores were more her style. There was just too much in malls and you always walked away pissed off because you run out of money before you can buy the dress you wanted. Finally she decided on the usual, jeans and a shirt. Seeing nothing else she wanted she went to the check out line. She could always come back. There was no need to spend all her money in one day.  
  
"That's all your getting?" Bra asked. She had three carts full to bring home and seemed mighty happy about it.  
  
"Yeah.unlike you and Marron, I don't like buying clothes that equal enough money to feed the homeless at the shelter for a week." Pan said politely with a smile. Bra opened her mouth to say something but stopped and walked back to Marron. Pan sighed placing her clothes up on the counter for the clerk. It was the same all the time.Had she continued Bra would have went on to her you don't know how to have fun speech and that you need to let lose and burn up a credit card or two. Well excuse me but not everybody is rich and you do have to pay all that money back. She paid the woman and took her back groaning inwardly at the thought of having to wait for Marron and Bra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan could have screamed when Bra said she wanted to hit another store. She had spent an hour waiting in the last one! Luckily for her it was a little store. Bra said she wanted to pick up a few gifts for her family. "I guess I can be nice to Trunks for once." she said eyeing some slippers. Bra picked up two pairs of yellow slippers. One said Kami's gift to women and Blue and the other, which had the same color writing said Mr. almighty. "Which one do you think he would like?"  
  
"I don't know." Pan answered. She flipped through a pair of pajamas and picked out some blue ones then threw it in the cart next to the jeans and shirt she had picked, her favorite outfit any day. Angel would need something else to wear...  
  
"Are these for that guy?" Marron asked holding a basket of bath and body works under her arm.  
  
"Angel, yeah." she quickly paid for these too and waited for the others, again.  
  
Bra chuckled softly. "I'm happy for you, really I am. It's great to see you've finally gotten over Trunks."  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes. What the hell was going on here? "How'd you know about that?"  
  
Marron shrugged sheepishly lowering her head, knowing all hell was about to break lose. "Everyone knows.they found out after Videl and Gohan came back without you."  
  
"My parents told you?" Pan could feel a super saiyan fit coming on and it would not be pretty...  
  
Bra continued on as if nothing was wrong, placing her items on the counter. "No.Trunks told mom.mom told 18 and Chi-Chi.Chi-Chi told her family and 18 told hers."  
  
Pan sighed rolling her eyes. "Great.just great." Count on her 'friends' to spread news like wild fire. This was just doing so much for her nerves right about now.  
  
Marron put an arm around her shoulders. "It's not that bad.you act like we put it in the papers." She smiled sweetly, making Pan feel slightly better.  
  
"I don't really know what you see in that other guy.He is cute but." Bra muttered digging through her purse for her credit card.  
  
"I don't like him.he's just a friend." Pan replied.  
  
"So.you're using him to make Trunks jealous.good move. It works so well."  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"I think you need to shut the hell up." That calmness was slipping.  
  
Bra's eyes widened. "So I am right! That's the only reason why you're getting so mad about it." She grinned at her so-called discovery.  
  
"You're really not making me a happy person."  
  
"Bra I think you should let it rest now." Marron interrupted. She hated it when they fought like this. It always seemed to end with something damaged, from Pan's part anyway.  
  
Bra ignored her and continued to push. "Just admit it.you know I'm right."  
  
Pan's eyes flashed green with anger. Ripping the girl's voice box sounded so wonderful right about now. Hell, the feel of blood period. "Your brother humiliated me in front of his friends then had the nerve to tell people about it.how dare you even insinuate that I like someone like that. Trunks is like trash beneath my feet. Crushed and forgotten."  
  
It was Bra's turn to equal in anger. She matched glares with Pan not letting up. "Hey! That's my Bro you're talking about!"  
  
"Since when do I care? Your Brother can kiss my ass! The last thing I need is you bitching to me about something from the past. Time to move on Princess, does it look like I'm interested in your brother?"  
  
Marron shook her head. "Pan calm down."  
  
"Yes please.your attitude is stinking up the place. If you want to whine try somewhere else and with someone that cares." Bra sneered, her hands placed firmly on her hips.  
  
Just one ki blast.one. Just one and it will all be over. Bra won't even feel a thing. Wait what the hell? Pan shook her head free of her thoughts, an ache forming in her heart from past wounds...and seeing him today didn't help much. Grabbing her bags she let herself out by ki blasting through the wall and flying off leaving Bra to stare at her retreating figure while Marron called after her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Topazia: Chapter 4 finally!  
  
Angel: Yeah...took you long enough.  
  
Topazia: *glares*  
  
Angel: * nervous laugh* ^^'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra stormed into the house slamming the door behind her and stomped towards the stairs. Trunks and Goten, who were watching TV, turned towards her. "Hey Bra, what's up?" Trunks asked sitting up. He yawned and stretched a bit.  
  
She stopped her rampage and turned to them, a glare on her face. "It's Pan.she started acting all bitchy at the mall and disappeared! I called her house before I came home and she isn't there."  
  
Goten sat up now, his face pale. "What? What happened? Oh man! Mom's gonna kill me!" Maybe if he didn't mention Pan nobody would notice. Yeah right...  
  
"If Gohan doesn't get to you first." Trunks muttered in reply.  
  
Goten cringed at the thought of having to face his brother. He was just a scary as he was dangerous. "Some friend you are...you don't have to rub it in."  
  
"Alright.calm down. We'll help you. Bra, you call around to see if anyone saw Pan, Goten you check the city and I'll check the area around the house." Trunks said softly. Now wasn't the time to panic. You do that later if you don't find her.  
  
"Why do you get to check that area? She's my niece."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Fine...I just thought it would be better if I went because of Goh-"  
  
"Good point." Trunks walked to the door and flew out smirking at Goten's reaction. Goten followed in tow but stopped when he noticed that Bra was still standing there staring at the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to make her mad like that, really I didn't" She muttered more to herself than to Goten. Damn her mouth! She always seemed to say something to tick Pan off. Expect this time she knew she'd gone too far. "She's my friend.I hope she's alright."  
  
"Don't worry.I'm sure she's fine." Goten whispered hugging her before he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you haven't seen her? I figured that she wouldn't be there." Trunks sighed. Goten had just called him on his cell phone. Leave it to Bra to piss someone off. She did it to him all the time but it wasn't a reason for Pan to run off like she did, well maybe...this was Bra.  
  
"I'll leave things to you and go back to Bra.She might need a friend right about now." Goten said.  
  
"Alright, I'll keep looking."  
  
"Thanks Bro." With that Goten hung up leaving Trunks to fly in silence. Quietly he landed in a grassy forest area. He didn't know why but something was telling him to stop here and go on. As he walked on the trees slowly began to decline in number, leaving a large, clear circular opening with a large mountain in its center. On the far right Trunks could see a figure sitting on a high ledge, it's legs hugged to its chest. Even though he couldn't see all of it he still recognized the shadow...Pan. He heard a small sniffle then watched as a tiny tear dropped and hit the ground.  
  
"It's her hiding place." He realized. This wasn't the first time Pan had wandered away. Her intentions were never to run away but to get away. She would always come back in a day or two. Trunks slowly crossed the field getting tangled in flowers and small bushes along the way but stopped suddenly. She was not alone. Trunks listened closely as words of comfort and encouragements were whispered before calling out to her. "Pan? Panny is that you up there?"  
  
"No.it's me, Chi-Chi." The voice answered sarcastically. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came to bring you home.me and Goten have been looking all over the place for you, we were worried sick."  
  
"Trunks you don't have to bring me home." She answered softly.  
  
"Yes I do. It's a favor for Goten. Gohan's gonna kill him." Well not really, when it came to getting out of Gohan's way Goten was an expert. He called it a martial art; the run like hell style and it seemed to work well, very.  
  
"Why would I have you bring me home when it's in close flying distance? Did you ever think about that?" Her voice echoed into the night sky sounding more frustrated then sad.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, a sign that he wasn't leaving. There was more whispering after a while and Trunks began to wonder if they had forgotten about him. "I'm still here you know." Trunks muttered impatiently.  
  
Pan turned to him for the first time. Her face displayed no emotion but her voice told her story. "Yeah, I know.that's the problem."  
  
"Pan stop acting so childish. Whatever Bra did to you we can straighten it out when I bring you back. Now please come down here." He could stand there all night if needed but he knew one thing, when he did leave to go she'd be with him.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then.I'll make you!" Pan roared as she flipped down and landed gracefully on her feet. She shifted her feet into a fighting stance and waited glaring at him.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened with shock. "You don't think that I'm going to.you've got to be kidding me." Pan ran at him flipping onto her hands and grabbing his neck with her legs before tossing him to the ground.  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking?"  
  
Trunks stood up slowly holding his neck. It hurt like hell and he was sure he would feel it in the morning. "Pan." He didn't want to hurt her but she was really pissing him off. She had started towards him again aiming to kick but he catch her leg and pushed her back, firing a ki blast at the same time. It was a cheep move he knew but if it knocked her out he could say that they had a sparring match before he brought her home. Much to his dismay she stood back up again. Most of her clothes were tattered and hung revealingly in many places thanks to his blast and Trunks couldn't help but stare. His attention was brought back to the fight when she powered up, her eyes flashing a brilliant green. She was a...a...but when? Pan disappeared suddenly appearing behind him and spin kicking him in the head. Trunks, not expecting the move flew a distance, skidding in the dirt. He recovered standing to his feet but not fast enough for she never stopped her attack and was coming at him again aiming for his face. It was obvious that she wanted to leave a mark, permanently. Before she hit though, her fist was stopped by hand...the second voice he had heard. Angel stood there with her fists in his hand shaking his head. Pan stared at him for a while then relaxed, a violent spasm racking her body, causing her to scream in pain and drop from super saiyen and fall to her knees. She had used her anger as energy but it began to build up and soon became too much for her once she stopped fighting.  
  
"Are you alright.?" The other's voice was soft and deep. Trunks could feel jealousy form inside of him. The way he held her and she responded made him want to rip the other to pieces. Though his insides were screaming his facial features remained the same.  
  
"Yeah.I guess so.sorry." She whispered back letting Angel help her to her feet.  
  
"Come on.let's go." he whispered leading her towards home.  
  
"Wait, who the hell are you?" Trunks yelled. Who did this guy think he was? "Pan does Gohan even know you're hanging around him?" he pointed an accusing finger at Angel, who stared back.  
  
Pan smirked a taunting look on her face. "So what if he doesn't?" Angel exchanged glances between Trunks and Pan, he didn't like where this was going. "It's none of your business what I do, you're not my father!"  
  
Trunks grabbed Angel and pushed him away, receiving a small grunt in response. "I care about you more than he does, come on.you're not acting like the old Pan I know."  
  
"That's because you didn't know me then and you don't know me now. How dare you come to me ordering me around like a child! In case you haven't noticed, I've grown." Pan retorted. The old Pan...how dare he!  
  
"Trunks, please, just leave her alone." Angel pleaded he really didn't like where this was going. He really didn't want to fight, as a matter of fact he wanted to go back home to the Son house, all this fighting was giving him a headache.  
  
"Like hell I'm not, I told you to back the fuck away from her. The last thing I want is for you to drag her off into the woods somewhere." Pan blinked at this statement, since when was he so protective of her and when did he start caring?  
  
"No, I want to take her back to her house." Angel stated coldly. This guy was really starting to piss him off. Trunks shoved Pan behind him and readied himself into a fighting stance. Pan was his, not this guy's. He had known her, her whole life. She was beautiful and even more so since she came back, funny and smart. Angel readied himself also, holding his hands in front of him as if he were holding a weapon of some sort. Trunks fought off a laugh and tried to 'gently knock the guy off his feet. Who the hell did he think he was trying to fight him of all people? His attempt was blocked by a force field of some kind and a strong one at that. The boy still held his same position never moving. Pan walked to Angel's side rested a hand on his shoulder; it was her turn to smirk. The look on Trunks' face was priceless and reminded her of a kid that had just been slapped for talking back to an adult. /Cocky bastard.kick his ass Angel, for me /  
  
/ You know I'm not a fighter Pan. / He moved for the first time giving her a look and she motioned for him to follow her. It was getting late after all and he was sure her parents were wondering where she was.  
  
"Pan." Trunks shook as he spoke, his words soft yet firm. It was clear that she didn't want him around but he wasn't about to except that. That guy...he had to go.  
  
"What?" She turned facing him.  
  
"I can't let you go with this person." Pan made a face while Angel held his head shaking it slightly. He knew this was going to happen, he just knew it. Migraine city...  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is, you're not my father or my boyfriend so really your words mean nothing to me." She shouted her voice rising steadily.  
  
"Pan...if I can't have you...then...no one will!" Trunks roared forming a ki blast and firing it at Angel. Pan screamed watching as flames and fire from the blast engulfed her friend. Tears forming in her eyes she sunk to the ground as the smoke cleared leaving only a burn mark of where he once stood. 


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: That was lovely...do you always go around blowing up good guys?  
  
Topazia: *Huggles him* It was for a good cause! ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bastard...you bastard! You should know that I'd never go with you voluntarily." Pan screeched, her eyes flashing green again.  
  
Trunks looked at the spot were the guy once stood, damn his saiyan blood! But he couldn't help it. The thought of his Pan in the other's arms were too much. His Father explained once that he was destined to be attracted to Pan. Males tend to feel stronger for other saiyans than any other species and the fact that Trunks and Pan had known each other for years wouldn't help much neither. His father and Goku were already bonded so the curse wouldn't affect them, but him and Goten... When his father had told him this Trunks laughed at first. Him and Pan? Despite the fact that she was annoying and little, Vegeta knew that she would grow up to be something and that the cruse the saiyan boys now carried would grow stronger with time. But why did it have to start now? Why here? Couldn't it have waited till they were alone? No wait...it started when Goten pushed her into him earlier...not that he minded. "Look, Pan-chan.you know I don't want to hurt you...I lov..."  
  
"And you should know that I could care less what you think right about know." She released a yelled transforming completely and charging forward aiming to wring the life from Trunks' worthless body, but stopped as something fluttered down landing gracefully on her nose. Curiously she looked up into the night sky. Trunks stared at her for a moment before following her gaze. There looking down at them from the sky sprinkled sky was a silhouetted figure. It appeared to have its arms crossed, whatever it was, but there was also something else...wings? The thing extended its arms stretching its wings out fully in the process as another shower of features fell like rain from the sky. Trunks wrapped an arm protectively around Pan, much to her dismay, and got into a fighting stance. He got rid of one pest, what's one more? The thing swept down batting its wings creating a gust that knocked Trunks of his feet and into a nearby tree. Pan ducked and rolled out of the way to prevent herself from being blown away. Leaping to her feet she attempted to run, not wanting to be around when the thing went to finish Trunks off. She'd just tell his family that she hadn't seen him. She didn't get far unfortunately for the thing scooped her up into it's arms and carried her higher above the clearing and out of Trunks' blurring sight. After a while it stopped and hovered a bit and Pan finally got a good look at 'it' for a moment. It had wild and unbound hair most, which covered a familiar face. "Angel...?" He nodded, a smile gracing his face. "You jack ass! I thought you were dead..."  
  
"No, I didn't mean to worry you. His attack caught me off guard so I had to transform to protect myself." She blinked and looked at him, now that he mentioned it Angel never mentioned having a transformation! How dare he keep something so cool from her!  
  
Pan stared into the night, playing with one of the silky locks. "You're beautiful..." she mumbled into his chest. He chuckled softly holding her close to him before folding his wings around both of them like a comforting blanket. Suddenly they faded away becoming one with the night sky leaving a few feathers to dance gracefully in the wind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks wandered back into Capsule corp. about 30 minuets later holding his head. Bra was snuggled up to Goten, while he read a book. "Well welcome back." He muttered licking his thumb and turning the page.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I found her but..." Trunks turned his face away from his friend, but Goten noticed and looked up waiting for him to finish. "She was off with some guy." Goten nodded, his brow furrowing with thought. "She refused to leave his side...I was going to force her to leave but something happened. There was this huge bird thing that came down and carried her off." He held his head as he said the last sentence.  
  
Goten arched an eyebrow at his friend. "I see you've hit your head...that would explain the bird part of your story. I didn't feel and other ki except for yours...and hers and damn was it high." He grinned with pride.  
  
"No Goten, I saw it. Pan tried to fight me when I tried to make her leave and that's when it came."  
  
Bra sat up stretching against Goten as she did so. "Wha...what? Did you find her?" she yawned sleepily.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah, with some strange guy." Anger begin to bubble up again but if Goten noticed he said nothing. Bra's eyes snapped open with interest. "Oh really? Wait...was he really sexy with white hair and yellow eyes?" "Yeah...that was him." "That liar! I wanted him!" The princess pouted. "Ooh! You wait till I see her again...just a friend huh?" She stopped suddenly realizing she was ranting to herself. "Oh, Trunks that was Angel, her friend he's been staying with Pan for the past I don't know how many years."  
  
Goten chuckled. "Well...that's nice to know...the way dumb, dumb was telling me he was acting like my niece was some kind of hot whore waiting to be picked from a corner." He turned the page of his book a calm look on his face.  
  
"Well you're sure taking it well." Trunks muttered darkly. Who's side was he on anyway?  
  
"Trunks, Pan isn't a little girl anymore.she's grown into a woman right before your eyes and you've still failed to see it, so of course I'm taking it well. As long as she's alright, I'm fine with what she does." Goten looked up at Trunks. He could tell that he was jealous of Pan's friend but stayed quiet on the subject. He didn't want to anger his Trunks further. 


	6. Chapter 6

Topazia: A lot of Veggie torture in this chapter.  
  
Angel: May I ask why? He's done nothing to you.  
  
Topazia: Would you prefer Vegeta to be tortured or you?  
  
Angel: Point proven...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl knocked on the door leading to Pan's room. No answer.slowly she pushed it opened and smiled at the peaceful sight. Angel was leaning against the headboard of Pan's bed holding her as if the world would end any moment. There was a look of peace on their faces and Videl almost hated to wake them from it. She was happy for Pan to have found such a good friend to care for her. Videl quietly walked over to the bed and picked up the item that puzzled her most. A feather.lots of feathers. As she lifted it up and held it to the light Angel opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning."He muttered softly, startling the woman.  
  
"Good morning to you too Angel. Would you wake Pan up and tell her to get ready for Bulma's party?" The boy nodded and she smiled at them both before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Hearing a door close down the hall He stretched yawning slightly nudging his sleeping friend. Muttering curses she eventually came around and after she received her instructions she walked to her closet smirking mischievously.  
  
"Should I wear something sexy? Or maybe plain." She turned to him questionably but Angel shrugged in reply.  
  
"I don't know." He glanced out the window. Women, what did he look like to her, one of her girl friends? She could go naked for all he cared...wait, scary thought.  
  
"Aw.I've never know you to be shy Angel." She taunted.  
  
"I'm not, it's just that girls and clothes can be compared to depressing soap operas." He smirked at her he got up and ran from the room when she started throwing things at him. It was the little things like knowing he could piss her off that made his day! Sighing Pan went to he closet and picked out something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan put his paper down sighing. "Anytime now Pan." He called impatiently.  
  
"Don't rush me I'm almost finished!" her voice echoed.  
  
"You've been up there for a while now."  
  
"I woke up 15 minuets ago!" Gohan shook his head and went back to his paper while Angel sat next to him chuckling softly.  
  
"Does your mother take forever with things like this?" Gohan asked changing the subject. They sat alone in the living room, both in suits thanks to Videl's arguing and Angel's dismay. Gohan was dressed in a gray and Angel in black. Angel never was one to dress for formal occasions, he never went to them...why start now?  
  
"I don't have one.I was orphaned at a young age." Angel replied looking out the window. Gohan nodded gravely, apologizing and looking away.  
  
"Tada!" Angel turned smirking towards the stairs. Pan was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with a picture of a broken heart with the words heartbreaker in dripping red letters beneath it. She wore knee high boats. Her hair had been placed in a lose yet slightly messy bun with small pieces falling down the sides. "I would have been out earlier but I needed a bath."  
  
"What towel rack did you crawl out of?" Angel smirked at her and nodded towards her clothes.  
  
"Come say that to my face so I can shove my heel up your ass." She stomped her foot for effect.  
  
Angel shrugged smiling sweetly. "Just asking...no need to get hostile." Who said he couldn't have a little fun before they left?  
  
"How can you talk about me anyway? You're the one wearing a suit; at least I don't have to worry about looking like a longhaired penguin." She sneered back just as Videl started making her way down the steps. She was dressed in a velvety blue dress with silver shoes.  
  
Angel sat up in his chair and played with his ponytail. "Yeah.I do make a good penguin, don't I?" Gohan shook his head smiling as he grabbed the car keys and headed to the door with the others in tow.  
  
/ Yeah.a pinguin with a stick shoved up his ass. / Pan smirked at him.  
  
/ Pan.one of your friends just called, they said they're missing their towel / He rushed out the door ducking as her boot when flying towards his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The drive to Capsule Crop. was short and sweet much to Pan's dismay. Balloons decorated most of the front of the house. Bra was showing off a new blue jean skirt and a black tank top that said "Bad Girl" on it. She was pacing around in the front yard and talking on a cell phone, as usual. She hung up the phone just as Gohan and his family got out of the car and raced over with a big stupid grin on her face.  
  
"Pan, wow you look great!" she squealed happily. Bra had hoped she would come. She still flet bad from what happened the night before.  
  
Pan nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." she watched as Angel followed her parents in the house, wishing to be with them.  
  
"Look.Pan I know you're mad at me but I'm sorry. I'm a pain in the ass. A royal pain in the ass and I'm very sorry." Pan waved her hand in dismissal. "Still friends?" Bra asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"Still friends."Pan returned with the "famous Son smile" and followed Bra into the mess of balloons and people.  
  
"Over there is my friend Chris and Alan." Bra said waving. "I didn't know which one to pick. Maybe you could dance with one."  
  
"Err.no.that's ok. You have fun." Pan replied. Dance? Her? She didn't think so.she didn't even know those guys! Not to mention she probably couldn't dance her way out of a paper bag. She'd never tried before.  
  
She tried to move away, anywhere to get away, but Bra dragged her off again something that was really starting to get annoying. "Marron! Hey Marron!" Marron was across the room talking to her parents.  
  
Her face lit up when she saw Bra dragging Pan towards her. It was a funny sight; one the blonde would never grow tired of. "Bra! Pan, you made it." She knew they'd make up eventually.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Yeah...did you really think my parents would let me stay home?  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...enough about that! I've got something interesting to share!" Bra interrupted waving her hand impatiently. She looked excited and Pan took a seat knowing this would take a while. "You should have seen the look on Trunks face last night! I could have died laughing! He thinks you were carried off by some big bird thing."  
  
"Well actually..." Pan replied as she looked at the ground. It was funny in a way to think of Angel as a bird thing but then again it was also strange. She'd think of some excuse to get herself out of her current situation. Trunks' actions where unusual also...did he say he loved her? Most likely her imagination.  
  
Marron shook her a little, her eyes widening. "You mean...it's true?" she reminded Pan of a child receiving candy for the first time. It was priceless.  
  
"A little..." Well it was...in a way.  
  
"I don't believe it.how'd you get back?" Bra asked her hands planted firmly on her hips. Her mouth was getting the better of her again, but Pan let it slide. Despite how abnormal their families were it would be hard to believe that a giant bird thing had abducted your best friend.  
  
Pan giggled and gave her famous Son smile again. "That big bird thing was-" she was cut off by a voice. Thank you Kami!  
  
"Hey Bra, mom wants you."  
  
The bubbling blue haired beauty frowned, a mirror image of Bulma, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you have some whore to be drooling over? I'm talking here?" she spat. Sometimes she wished she had a sister, not a brother. Brothers were idiots, well hers was.  
  
"Trust me Bra, I would never drool over you, you're not worth my time." Pan turned groaning inwardly seeing Trunks. "Pan, don't you look nice?"  
  
Pan put on the best smile she could. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. "You know, you're going to have to think of something else to say.your sorry excuse for flirting does get old after a while." She patted him on the shoulder and he tried to reply, only to be interrupted by the sound of Bulma tapping on a glass.  
  
"Excuse me! Thank you.now everyone knows that Valentines Day is a very special time for us all so I arranged something special for us all. And you better appreciate it because I went through the seven gates of hell to get it." The crowd laughed at her attempt at what they thought was a joke but she was telling the truth. Her entertainment nearly cost her an arm and a leg, literally. With a clap of her hands a door opened behind her revealing her surprise. Pan looked up, staring with a facial expression that was stuck between horrified and laughter. Trunks blushed and hid his head. Most of his friends were here and for them to see that! Pan couldn't help but laugh at him, she'd cover her face too if her dad looked like that. Vegeta was dressed in a cupid outfit with his old white saiyan boots. He had the usual dipper looking thing and the bow and arrows slung across his chest but Pan noticed something else glitter? She turned back to see Marron and Bra doubled over laughing. Marron because of the amusing sight of the almighty saiyan prince reduced to diapers and Bra because of Trunks' embarrassment and the thought of what her mother had to go through to pull her little stunt off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Vegeta spotted Gohan Laughing and frowned. It really ticked him off to know that the woman had such power over him and the fact that the spawn of Kakarot found this amusing did not fare well with him. "No brat of Kakarot's shall laugh at me!" He roared grabbing his bow and positioning an arrow to it. With lighting speed he let it go and watched as it soared across the room. Gohan, who was still laughing much to Videl's dismay, failed to notice the arrow until it reached it's target connecting in the middle of Gohan's forehead causing him to stumble back in the process, knocking over a servant carrying punch. Vegeta, who was obviously satisfied with his accomplishment turned to leave, not noticing the punch bowl as it soared overhead, smashing on his head and drenching him with punch and knocking him over in the process. The crowd was in an uproar, most were laughing others were pointing and shaking their heads, muttering about childish men. Groaning Vegeta slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head, the room was silent now. "Damn woman.turn off the air it's cold in here!" the prince barked.  
  
"No way Vegeta! You're the idiot drenched in punch and have you checked yourself lately? You're indecent." Bulma replied pointing. Snorting Vegeta looked down to where she was pointing to find his punch drenched diaper on the floor. He was naked, which most of the younger ladies didn't mind. A few gathered enough courage to stick money in his arrow case while others stood hidden in the background whistling with delight. Screaming with embarrassment or terror, Bulma couldn't tell but she couldn't help but laugh as the mighty prince of all saiyan ran screaming from the room holding his soggy diaper to keep it from falling.....again Pan pushed by Trunks and rushed to her father's side. He was fine, crying from laughing so hard, but fine. Pan helped Gohan to his feet while Videl pulled the plastic arrow off his head while cursing and muttering something about childish men.  
  
"I'm so sorry Videl." Bulma said. Vegeta could be so stubborn so times. She couldn't complain though. She had to fight just to get him to come out of the room.  
  
"It's alright.they just refuse to grow up.our men." Videl answered dusting off her hands and shooting Gohan a glare.  
  
Pan spotted Angel off in the distance and grinned in his direction. /Now there's something you don't see everyday./  
  
/Yeah.but it was pretty funny he even had the nerve enough to have wings. You could see them when he turned around. / Angel answered her back mentally.  
  
/I thought they were adorable! So little and glittery/ she chuckled. /Where have you been? / Now that she mentioned it, she hadn't seen him around. Whether it was because of Trunks or because he didn't want to be bothered she didn't know.  
  
/Around.I've formed a lovely fan club of girls here, your grandmother included. / He laughed when she face faulted.  
  
/ Angel! Don't do anything to./ /Why worried about them? I'm the one that's too scared to turn my back without being raped. /  
  
/Well.I don't know what to tell you.but do have fun. / Pan closed the link and returned to her friends. Trunks had obviously recovered from the shock seeing as he finally removed his face from his hands.  
  
"Man, how'd mom get him to do that?" Trunks mumbled. He was sure he'd never hear the end of it when he returned to work.  
  
"I really don't think I wanna know." Pan replied shuddering walking next to him to stand.  
  
Bra joined them followed by Marron. "Who cares how she did it! What matters it he did it!" she piped cheerfully. Marron smiled half listening to the conversation, instead she bobbed her head to the music, added her giggles and her comments when needed.  
Next Chapter: Trunks has such a way with ladies...  
  
Angel: *laughs* Oh really, since when? 


	7. Chapter 7

Topazia: Thanks for the nice reviews! ^^ *passes out cookies* Most of it's already written so all I have to do now is finish getting it up.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After about an hour things started to cool down and only a few remained dancing. Because of the slow song playing many people could be found lazing around still giggling about the earlier events of the day.  
  
"And then her apron caught on fire right in the middle of the science lab!" Bra exclaimed laughing remembering her precious memory.  
  
The blonde guy next to her laughed. "That's Mrs. K for ya.she never did know what she was doing."  
  
Marron smiled and nodded. "Yeah.she was nice though.a little on the forgetful side though." Pan sighed another uneventful conversation between Bra and her boy toys. She tired to set her up with one of her friends, hell who was she kidding? With most, but Pan politely refused. What was she saying? It was like she was insisting that she couldn't find a boyfriend! She could have one anytime, but why give up that free style of living? She'd find the right one someday. The other's conversation bored her and with the slow song playing in the background she was sure she'd fall asleep soon.very soon to be exact.  
  
"Pan? Pan!" She snapped out of her half sleep daze and looked up. "I said would you like to dance?" It took a while for her sleeping brain to register what was just said but when it did go through she nearly fell off the couch with shock. Her dance? With Trunks? She didn't know how! But she could do this! She was Gohan's daughter, I mean; it can't be that different from fighting, can it?  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know." It's not like she didn't want to, she didn't know how to dance plus she didn't want to. That was different and a better excuse.  
  
"Come on Pan.I've kinda be a real jerk to you lately. I want to make it up." His blue eyes pleaded with her to follow and before she knew it he had wrapped his arm around her waist and was leading her away from the others. She knew Bra and her group was staring but that didn't matter right about now. Suddenly the fact that he had lead her out onto the dance floor without her knowing how to dance disturbed her. Trunks noticed the unsure look on Pan's face and smiled. "You've never done this before have you?" Pan shook her head no. At least she managed to do that. It was funny; didn't she hate him a while ago? No, the old feelings were still there she just hid them extremely well. So no, she didn't hate him. In fact she still loved him, a little. "Don't worry.you'll caught on.you have to let your body flow with the music." He placed her hands on his shoulders and rested his arms on her waist. Pan looked down at the ground then turned blushing towards Bra and Marron. Bra was giving her the "thumbs up" sign while Marron sat there grinning like an idiot. Slowly she turned back to Trunks and tried to concentrate on what she was doing. Wait, what was she doing? He smelled so good, hell, real good. He was right, as usual, all she needed to do was listen to the music and let instinct take over. She still had no clue what she was doing and if she did she was more than sure she would forget when she finished anyway. Damn her, damn him! She thought she was over this by now! You don't like him! You don't! Really, no! Don't go into the lavender! "Pan?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze and look up at him. "Hm?"  
  
"The song is over. You didn't seem to like dancing with me that much." Trunks replied softly.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I did tell you that I didn't know how." Man! Time flies when you're distracted doesn't it? Go figure...Trunks shook his head and slipped something into Pan's hand...a wooden arrow. A rare look of puzzlement danced across her face. "Wha...what's this?"  
  
"I said that I wanted to repay you of for putting up with me." He raised her chin gently with his finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You'll find out later." Trunks grinned at her reaction seeing a dark shade of crimson cover her face and waved before disappearing into the crowd. She stood there for a while wondering whether to scream or just collapse on the spot like her legs begged her to.  
  
"Pan Son you sly minx! I saw the whole thing!" Bra rushed over to her draping her arms around Pan's neck.  
  
Pan giggled, trying to pull the girl off with no success. "So?"  
  
"So! I thought you didn't like my bro, he was a bastard remember?" Bra taunted.  
  
"I don't! He's the one that came to me!" Pan protested. How dare they make it seem like she planed all this! It wasn't her fault.  
  
Marron snatched Pan's arrow while she wasn't looking. "Oo...pretty. What's this for?" the blond smirked.  
  
"It's an arrow." Pan answered quietly. Oh wow! A arrow! Feel better now?  
  
"My bro gave it to you didn't he? Figures...Romeo wanna be..." Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell us more!" Marron squealed. She loved hearing others stories as well as sharing her own. A bell sounded suddenly letting the guests know that it was time for dinner. Pan sighed with relief and followed both girls into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was most unusual. Bulma had tables set up outside lit with candles and decorated with red and white roses. The food was set on another table, an all you can eat deal and thankfully there was enough to where Pan's family and friends wouldn't eat it all. Angel was surrounded by his fan club, much to his dismay. They were bothersome and he was starting to get annoyed, though he would never tell them that. Pan and him spent most of the evening taunting each other through their mental link. Because of this their time outside seemed to fly by and soon everyone, stuffed from their meal, was either sitting down, dancing or wandering around the house. Pan was starting out the window on the brink of sleep when someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm...what?" she asked looking up at Bra. She quickly snapped out of her daze when she noticed the look on her friends face. Something was wrong...very wrong her face was twisted into a look of disgust and sadness. Pan couldn't even remember the last time she seen Bra this way. The blue haired girl said nothing but yanked Pan roughly to her feet and led her towards the kitchen. The door was slightly open, a stream of light flowed from it along with someone's conversation.  
  
"Cough it up Goten! You owe me 50 zeni!" Pan knew that voice; she knew it all too well...Trunks. But why did Bra drag her here? So what if He and Goten were making bets, they were both idiots, nothing new there.  
  
"No way you got Pan!" Now that got her attention! What did he mean by that?  
  
"Yeah, it was easy..." Trunks' voice answered. It had a proud air to it. Cocky Bastard.  
  
"You didn't...you know did you?" Goten asked hesitantly.  
  
"Are you kidding? What would I look like screwing Pan?"  
  
"A very desperate man..." There was laughter for a moment, which succeeded in only adding to Pan's already forming anger. If you weren't desperate before after I'm done with you I'll make sure you're desperate, for a hospital.  
  
"You still can't get the money Trunks...I haven't seen you near Bulma's secretary all day." Goten countered.  
  
/Angel.../ she called, he voice shaking.  
  
"Goten I told you I wasn't going near her."  
  
"Oh really? I recall you saying 'oh the one with the big breast? She's easy." Trunks sighed and stomped his foot in the ground. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to win this one.  
  
/Hm.? What is it? / He answered.  
  
"Sorry Trunks.the deal was for you to get Stacey, your mom's secretary, Mandy, Anna, Denise, Christina, Carmon, and Pan. You said you could Mr. Playboy." Goten taunted. Bra had remained silent the whole time. Her face was very pale.  
  
"Goten that's too many!" Trunks shouted. What did Goten expect? He was just joking about getting all of them. He got most though.  
  
/You better get here fast or I'm going to seriously regret this later./ Pan was fighting to keep her ki down, a fight she was quickly losing.  
  
Bra placed an arm on Pan's shoulder. "Let's go...I think you've heard enough." She said quietly. Pan shook her head and pushed away from her. She would not stand for this he would pay. Pan could feel the anger boiling inside of her. The whole thing was a joke... the kiss, the dance, it was all a joke to get her to fall for him and it worked. It pissed her off and she couldn't take it. The thought of her fingers wrapped around Trunks' neck, her nails digging deep into his flesh excited her and she felt her blood rush. It was about to get ugly. She slowly pushed open the door, causing Goten and Trunks to freeze suddenly. They stood there for a moment staring at each other before anyone spoke.  
  
/Pan.? Pan! / Angel didn't know what was going on but knew it was nothing go  
  
"Pan! Err.shouldn't you be at the party?" Goten asked nervously. He backed away slowly fearing the fury of his niece, Gohan's daughter. Pan threw him one of her death glares then turned on Trunks. "I just thought we'd make our own party...after all it is what Trunks wanted and I would just hate to see him lose money...not that he needs it." She said as she advanced towards him. Bra stood in the doorway smirking. She wanted to see this, Trunks deserved it, they both deserved it. "Look Pan we didn't mean any harm. It was just a harmless bet." Trunks muttered sheepishly. He'd fucked up again, hurt the one he loved, again. Damn him! How did she even get into this? But then he realized that even if she wasn't in the bet she would have walked in and still been angry. She'd feel used...just like she did now.  
  
Oh that did it! She could feel the floor crack beneath her feet as her ki rose. "Didn't mean any harm! You stuck up bastard! You think you can just go around and play any girl you choose for money? Your dumb ass should be ashamed of yourself!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Pan, calm down please." Goten begged.  
  
Pan's eyes snapped in his direction and she snapped her arm out yanking him by the shirt. "And You! My own flesh and blood! I trusted you Goten...but then I guess one blind bastard follows another. I hate you both." Her hands balled into fists and Goten cringed as he imagined it connecting with his beautiful face. "Stop!" A hand quickly wrapped around hers and lowered it. It was Angel. "Pan...don't do this." he said quietly. Bra stared from the doorway. It was a shame that all this was stopped.  
  
Throwing a final glare at Trunks she took the arrow he gave her and crushed it. "I think you dropped this." she hissed as she threw the pieces at Trunks and tossed Goten to the ground. Bra covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Goten looked scared shitless and Trunks looked lost. Angel glared at the lavender haired man before following Pan through the door and down the hallway. Bra threw them a disgusted look and followed. She had wanted to see Pan kick their asses but that's ok, they still got what they deserved.  
  
Goten sat up and rubbed his head. " Remind me to run next time.even though I doubt that would help." He chuckled and finally got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Don't worry...she'll get over it. After all, it wasn't like you actually meant what you, right?"  
  
Trunks continued to stare towards the door, his hand wrapping around the broken arrow pieces. "I...I don't know..."  
  
Next Chapter: Pan takes her revenge! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
  
"My own Uncle." Pan whispered hugging her pillow. Angel, who was playing his flute stopped to stroke her hair. After the mess in the kitchen he told Gohan and Videl that Pan wasn't feeling well and suggested that she be taken home to rest. Pan was rushed home and Angel was now "taking care" of her.  
  
Videl opened the door and popped her head in suddenly. "Are you feeling any better honey?" Pan nodded smiling slightly for proof.  
  
"Yes, thanks to Angel." She half lied. Videl looked at him and nodded approvingly. He turned and grinned at her, his hand was now tickling Pan's neck causing her to let out a giggle.  
  
Videl smiled back. "Well, if you need me I'll be down the hall."  
  
"Yes ma'am." One they were alone again Pan cursed angrily, punching her pillow and causing Angel to look at her strangely.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off." He said.  
  
"I hate them both."she muttered suddenly, her voice rising. "I can't stop thinking about it!"  
  
Angel shook his head. "Stop saying that. You know you don't hate them." He pulled back the covers of her bed and motioned for her to get under the blankets. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night. And remember.you're supposed to be sick. What kind of doctor would I be to let go on like this?" Letting out a defeated sigh Pan snuggled under the covers and watched as Angel laid down next to her, his head prompted in his hands. After a while of silence Pan turned over and looked at him to find him sound asleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. She reached up and played with one of the idle locks of hair that had fallen in his face. His face frowned up then relaxed suddenly after a sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan looked down at the sparkling city below. From the building she was on she could see the dark dome of Capsule Corporation. She was going by her favorite rule: don't get mad.get even. She wore a pair of old hip hugger blue jeans and a sleeveless purple shirt that was cut high, shoving most of her stomach. She was protected from the wind by a black jacket. She wore boots, black of course but her work ones instead. She planed on using these.Dark shades covered her eyes and a smirk covered her red lips. If you're going to do something why not do it in style, ne? Flipping off the pillar she was standing on she floated down a bit before bursting off full speed.  
  
Trunks' room was located on one of the upper floors of the house in the back. Luckily the window was open for her to sneak in through. Standing up she looked around, taking in her surroundings. The prince's room was very large, as expected, with his bed facing the wall left of the large window. His dresser sat opposite of the bed with a door to it's right leading into his bathroom. On the wall opposite to his window sat a large desk, cluttered with papers. Walking to the bed she crawled onto it grinning when she saw him sleeping on his back. An evil plan in mind she threw her leg over his side and sat straddling him. "Trunks." She whispered. The boy face faulted in his sleep but made no major movement. Next she lent over running her hands through his hair. "Trunks." she breathed into his ear.  
  
Slowly his eyes fluttered open slightly, still drunken with sleep. "What.Pan? What are you.?"  
  
She pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "You know why I'm here don't you?" Receiving no answer she sat on him tracing her fingers across his chest. "Don't you?" He moaned softy, letting his hand trail along her legs until they reached their final resting place on Pan's hips. "Well.don't you? I'm still waiting for an answer." She taunted. The urge to kill him on the spot was strong, but she held out letting him have his moment.  
  
She was sitting on him, not that he minded, but now wasn't a good time. He could fell the heat build up, begging for release and it was really starting to get to him. "N.no." he managed to gasp eventually. Pan stopped her movements, satisfied with his answer and got off standing by his window. He watched her with drunken eyes as she begin to play with her jacket, sliding it off one of her bare shoulders. "You should know Trunks." She replied sweetly, licking her lips suggestively. Get out the bed...just do that and I'll take care off the rest.  
  
He sat up with a grunt. She was toying with him, not that he minded but it was really starting to bother him where it counted. He'd show her; after all he could just toss her back down on the bed and make her pay for all her taunting. Suddenly the thought of having Pan writhing beneath him was extremely pleasing. He got up to put his plan into action. She would pay double of what she gave him. Trunks smoothly walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her near. "Pan, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you hated me?" He closed in for a kiss.  
  
The raven-haired girl chuckled darkly. "I know I said that.and that's why I'm here." She brought her hand up and ran it through Trunks' hair, their faces only inches apart. "I still hate you." With that said she closed her hand around his hair causing him to scream out with pain. Suddenly she pushed him to the side with force, slamming him through the window and listened as his body hit the cement ground with a sickening thud. Satisfied by her little trick she followed his path floating down and landing by his head. She stood there smirking down at him. The night was quiet and the only sound came from the swimming pool behind them, the waves gracefully lapping against the edges.  
  
With a low groan, he sat up and glared at her, rubbing his head. "What's your problem?"  
  
"You know damn well what my problem is, you bastard!" she spat back.  
  
"Pan I told you it was a harmless joke!" She had to bring that up again.  
  
"Well I'm not laughing! Tonight was the last time you'll ever hurt me and I'm gonna make you pay." she stepped towards him slowly, the look of disgust growing with each step. Trunks really didn't want to fight her, the thought from before wandered across his mind and Pan thought she saw something flash in his eyes as he looked at her. Was that.lust? Pan could have died laughing, he wanted her and she could tell, in more than one ways. His eyes were haunting and unnerved her a bit, but she shook it off. She was here for revenge, not to cower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take Angel long to find out that something was wrong, he felt it. Muttering silent curses, he sat up and looked around to find that Pan had left, just like he had thought. He tried their link but found that she had cut if off, something else to add to his furry. Angel sat there for a moment wondering whether or not to transform. No...oo much. He was only going to drag her back home before she got caught.but then again if Trunks saw him he might have to anyway. But then again...maybe not. Finally he pulled on a wind suit, some shoes, tied back his hair and flew out the window and into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks dodged another punch and kicked her away. Since when was his Pan- Chan this fast? He teleported suddenly, appearing behind her grabbing her and lifting her into the air.  
  
If only she could reach she could kick him in the face and continue kicking his ass! But nothing, he would dodge when she came to close anyway. "Put me down now!" she yelled.  
  
"Why should I? I like you this way." He muttered.  
  
"I swear.if you don't put me down." Trunks shrugged and tossed her over his shoulder and into the pool. It was her turn to be thrown, payback!  
  
It took her a while but soon her head popped up on the surface dripping wet and angry. "You little." Trunks threw her one of his sweet smiles then smirked. The dirty bastard! She thought she sensed something in the distance and turned to look but stopped as a ki blast flew at her. Letting out a small gasp the girl ducked under the water avoiding the cheep attack. Frowning she looked up, knowing that the first time her head surfaced Trunks with attempt to lit it aflame. Suddenly another one of her brilliant schemes came to mind and with a silent chuckle Pan let herself carelessly float to the top of the water. He watched her come up and blinked when she didn't move.  
  
"Pan? Oh shit, Pan!" He rushed to her side dragging the body halfway from the water. She was under there for a long time; what if she was.Gohan wouldn't be happy. Pan's arms slowly crept up Trunks' arm, caressing every muscle until they reached his shoulders. She felt him tense and her eyes snapped open, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Got ya!" she half whispered as she yanked him in with her. He swam back up to the surface and glared at her. "Lighten up Trunks! You remind me of one of those kids that don't like taking baths." He brushed some hair from his face, spitting water from his mouth and splashed her with water. She dived under the water, grabbed him by the legs, and yanked him down until he was eye level with her. Suddenly Trunks swam at Pan, grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall of the pool. Trunks smirked when she started struggling. They faded and appeared in air above the pool. It was Trunks's time to smirk. She was right were he wanted her, well not really but kinda. His fingers were clamped tightly around the collar of her jacket. She glared up at him with one of her I'm-gone-kick-your-ass looks. In return Trunks threw her one of his that-may-be-true-but-I'll-love-ya- anyway looks and dropped her. Pan teleported just before her skin touched the water.  
  
"Damn.she wasn't supposed to do that." he pouted. Pan appeared above him and kicked him from behind. Trunks flipped forward and landed face first in the water below. Pan didn't admit it but she was finding it harder to stay mad a him. She was actually having fun. He burst from the water and flew at her tackling her in mid air, holding her close to him. His heart beat rhythmically and she soon found herself laughing.  
  
"Ran out of ideas?" she asked.  
  
"No.as long as I have you like this I could always finish what you started earlier." he answered grinning.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes. "You disgust me."  
  
"Oh really?" Trunks chuckled nuzzling her neck a little. He felt her tense at his touch and knew that when he let her go there would be hell to pay, but would said he was going to do that?  
  
"Have anything heavy or sharp hanging around out here? I plan on using it." She hissed at him.  
  
"Have you forgotten that you can't move? And kicking would get you nowhere, I'll just squeeze harder." Pan mentally cursed herself. He would be the one to do it to.  
  
"You know I could always scream rape." She really wanted to beat the crap out of him. She was aching to do it and he was asking for it.  
  
"Go ahead, scream all you like. There are many places I could take you where no one would hear you." He replied grinning. Yep, that was Trunks, the boy with the answer to everything.  
  
/Angel.? /  
  
/Pan what the hell? / he sounded angry and Pan almost regretted leaving him alone like she did. It's true she could've left a note for him so he wouldn't worry, but who thinks about stuff like that when they're mad?  
  
/I know...remember when you said I didn't hate him...you're right, I can't / she said softy. She should have listened, but if she had her night wouldn't have been as interesting as it was. /Wait for you at home? / she asked after a pause.  
  
/Sure, all right, but you better get back there fast before your mom busts in asking where my patient is. / Angel closed the link. He'd talk to her when she returned.  
  
"Pan, you have the right to hate me...but at least let me try to make it up to you this time, for real. No joke." Trunks said breaking the silence that had settled between them and letting her go. "How about I take you out tomorrow?" Pan opened her mouth to protest but Trunks placed a finger to her lips silencing her. "I'm not taking no for an answer...not this time. I'll pick you up around 7:00pm, and I won't be late." He planted a kiss on her lips then turned and started towards the house leaving Pan to start at his retreating form before she turned to leave herself.  
  
Topazia: what a weird chapter...^^'  
  
Next Chapter: won't give away much but I will say that you learn a little more about Angel. ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Angel: Until she gets a job, she owns nothing but the clothes on her back.  
  
Topazia: *glares and starts throwing stuff at him*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Mom! He's got Joanne! You've got to come home! You have to come home now!" The boy screamed into the phone as thunder sounded outside from the raging storm. Why did she have to leave? Why? It wasn't supposed to be this way!  
  
"I'm on the freeway now. Just hold on for me ok? Just hold on." The lady replied softly.  
  
The boy hung up the phone and raced to the room were the screams were coming from. "Dad! Stop it! You're hurting her! She didn't do anything!" There was another scream as a skinny blonde girl was thrown to the floor. Her body lay bloody and bruised, she wasn't moving. He never understood why their father did this. It wasn't their fault, whatever it was that angered him it had something to do with a bottle that he always kept with him...  
  
A tall man with blonde hair and green eyes turned and glared at them. "You dare talk back to me you dog?" Dog, he didn't have a name with this heartless bastard. He never did when he was like this. He was called whatever came out of the man's mouth and was expected to answer by it. The boy brought his hands to cover his face, expecting a blow but something happened. The phone rang. Cursing the man sauntered towards the sound and answered the phone, leaving the small boy time to check on his battered sister. Gently he sat her up, causing her face to fill with pain. He smiled slightly on the verge of tears and brushed some of the blonde hair from her face. His sister reminded him very much of their mother. They had the same face, pale and round, except Joanne had the same color eyes and hair as their father. Perhaps the most interesting feature on her was the natural streaks of white mixed in with the blonde. She was pretty.  
  
"Grace the girl is fine...no the boy was having a bad dream, that's all. Yes I'm sure." The man threw another glare his way, a silent promise of hell when he hung up, a promise that could easily be kept.  
  
"Let me talk to my son!" The woman's voice screeched through the phone. The man threw it at the boy and stormed off, grabbing a bottle from a nearby table and taking a long swig from it before walking off.  
  
"Hello? Hi mom...yeah...she's right here. She's fine now...fast asleep..." He looked down at this older sister and smiled. She looked as if she was in peace, a rare look indeed and he treasured it.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you no more. I'm on my-" A scream was heard followed by the heart wrenching sound of screeching brakes on a wet road and a crash. The boy's eyes widened with shock and fear. What if she was.no, she couldn't leave them! Not now! They needed her; they needed her to save them from that, that monster! "M-mom? Mom! Answer me please! Are you alright?"  
  
Through the static and the storm he could still hear his mother's voice weakly calling out to him. "Hang...on...Angel..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel sat up in bed, beads of sweat were dripping down his face and he found himself gasping for breath. Casting one look over at Pan to make sure she was sleep, he gently got up and walked over to the closet and opened it. There sitting on the floor on the floor between a pair of blue boots and slippers was his bag. He dug to the bottom of it and pulled out a small wooden box. When opened a bright blue light erupted from it followed by a soft, sweet song. In the middle of the box stood a small twirling figurine of a woman in a low cut yellow dress. Her eyes were yellow and appeared innocent and laughing. Flowing white hair graced the top of her head, it was lose allowing it to fall down her back stopping at its final resting place at her thighs. The small doll had the appearance of a very young woman but her eyes told the story, filled with wisdom and mystery they seemed to hold an important secret.something very important. Angel smiled a little, the doll brought him comfort, and after that dream he had to see it.  
  
Pan sat up and drew her knees to her chest this wasn't the fist time Angel had done this. It was the same every time. She'd wake up and find him sitting on the floor, a bright light surrounding him. But every time she'd go to him to see what the blue light was and he'd close it suddenly and tell her not to worry about it and go back to sleep. She sat there for a moment fighting back a wave of jealously as she watched. It was wrong, that she knew, but it couldn't be helped it's a normal feeling...she wanted that attention. Pan shrugged off the feeling and got up, tiptoeing over to Angel and sitting next to him in a kneeling position. To her amazement the box stayed open this time and she caught her first glimpse of the doll. "That's her? Your mom?" she asked curiously. Stupid question seeing as they both looked alike, but she had to say something to break the silence that had fallen.  
  
He nodded gravely, pain written on his face. "I still remember the day it happened." He chuckled a little. "You know, it's funny how things come back to haunt you when you try to forget them. It's like the memory is staring you straight in the face.refusing to leave.laughing. It's then you realize that sometimes you don't really miss something close to you until it goes away.never to be heard from again. I often wonder if it will all go away.but then again it seems that I'm cursed to wander this earth remembering." He looked up from the box and towards the window. The moon had crept out from behind the clouds and was shining brightly. Pan watched him in wonder. He seemed to glow as he smiled up at the welcoming light. She reached up and grabbed one of his curls, twirling it slightly. She couldn't help it, it was long, soft, silky, who could resist? He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Hmm? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing.what, is it a crime to mess with your hair now?" she asked. He never said anything before! Why start now?  
  
"Nope.you just took me by surprise."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. Surprise he says...ha! That's a new one. "I don't see why...I always do this."  
  
"Well I was kinda daydreaming and it just did." Pan got up and walked towards her bed and sat down, looking out into the night.  
  
"Angel.let's do something.I'm kinda bored." She stated suddenly. He needed to get his mind off the past. Pan didn't like seeing Angel so spaced out like this. Hey! She could take him to her favorite Park! That would make him laugh.  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you. You've only been here two days. I just want to show you a little bit of the city!" she piped cheerfully.  
  
Angel scratched his head. "I don't know Pan." He really didn't want to go anywhere but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He was soon proved right as she grabbed his hand, led him to her balcony and flew off into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while she had released him, letting him fly on his own. A large park loomed ahead and Pan grinned remembering her times there.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Hey! That's my ball you purple haired fag!" The little girl yelled as she reached for it. Why'd they always pick on her? She was just as strong as they were, really! It's not fair. It was because of her height wasn't it?  
  
"Trunks! Over here!" Another boy called waving his arms in the air. Trunks tossed the ball over to his friend Goten, who laughed sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
Stomping her foot Pan marched to where Trunks stood laughing his ass off and glared up at him, her mouth turned up in a pout. Suddenly her hands balled into fists, which only made him call her cute and laugh some more. This pissed her off and in returned she punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Uncle Goten I want my ball!" she muttered angrily. He looked at her nervously before giving it to her and walking over to Trunks, who was on his knees holding his stomach. Pan smiled cutely and thanked them before walking off.  
  
"Trunks.you just got punched by a four year old man." Goten teased.  
  
"Yeah but that's one hell of a four year old." He choked out after a few minuets looking up to watch as she skipped off towards Bra and the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan chuckled to herself as the park came into view. It had grown since her last visit, but to her it was still the same. She started to drop down and Angel followed in pursuit, both landing in the soft grass. He look around, the park was very large, dotted with many statues and four playgrounds. He turned a little noticing a shadow looming over him. It was a statue, one of them anyway...Angel looked at it closely, grinning when he saw what it was. "Hey, isn't that?"  
  
"Yep." Standing in the middle of the fountain was statues of four people, one of the Gold Haired Fighter, The Great saiyaman, Gohan, and Goten. Saiyaman and the Gold Haired fighter stood on the outside of Gohan, their arms stretched towards the heavens. This was why it was her favorite park, the statues! They brought back such memories.  
  
"The Kamehameha wave." Angel muttered laughing when he finally realized what they were doing. Pan nodded, this was one of her favorite statues. Water and light had replaced the original blast, but it still looked good. Gohan stood in the middle with Goten on his back pointing up at the sky. "How'd this get here?"  
  
"Grandpa Hurcule made it for my family. Plus my mom threatened him a little." She answered.  
  
"Wow.your own park." Angel whispered. He never had anything like this when he was little. He barely got to see a park.  
  
"Yeah.come on! I'll show you the others." She led him over to an unusual looking one. "Defenders of justice and truth! The Great Saiyaman I and II!" The statute was sculpted into one of their famous horrifying posses, their capes billowing in the wind.  
  
Angel scratched his head. It was...well unique and different and...very ugly. "Um...well...it looks...um..."  
  
"Just go ahead and say it." Pan giggled. She didn't blame him for not liking it. She had it made as an anniversary present for her parents. Just a small reminder of how stupid they were when they were younger.  
  
"What? I wasn't gonna say anything. Really!" Angel's eyes wandered to another one behind it. "Is that a favorite too?" He pointed.  
  
"Yep!" Pan grinned at it.  
  
"It would be.you're in it." he said looking at the young girl as she held up the four star ball. Pan pointed to the taller one standing with an arm on the little one's shoulder. "That was my uncle before he cut his hair and turned ugly. He's growing it back though.thank goodness. Innocent looking isn't he?" She hated it when Goten had cut his hair, if she could have run screaming from the room she would have. He looked like a reject from a Gohan Fan Club. Most of it had grown back by now and it rested on his shoulders a little.  
  
Angel shrugged "I guess." What could he say? He really didn't know the guy, and after all, innocence is only skin deep, he should know.  
  
"There's a statue of Grandpa Goku holding the power pole while standing on the nimbus cloud back off that away but I don't really feel like walking to it." Pan said. Angel wandered over to over to the nearby swings and sat down. Fine by him, he really didn't feel like walking right now anyway. Of course they could fly, but he didn't feel like don't that now either. Yep, he was a bum, a lazy bum. For now anyway. Pan sat down next to him and looked around. "Where to now?"  
  
"I don't know...you live here." He looked around taking in their surroundings. He had to admit that seeing this place did make him feel better, a lot better.  
  
Pan kicked off the ground, pushing her swing into the air. She giggled softly, her black hair rising and falling with her movements. Angel watched her for a while then got up, stretching. "Where you going Angel?"  
  
"I'd thought we'd take a trip, my style." He answered slyly. Pan arched an eyebrow at him but watched intently. Angel lowered his head concentrating. She noticed that his back...was glowing...Suddenly he threw his head back in a soft moan, a shower of features erupting from the light in his back, growing into wings.  
  
"I could never get tired of seeing that." Pan mumbled. She then realized that her statement could mean several things and a slightly demented smirk crossed her face. One that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Ah, so you liked that huh?" She shook her head free of those lovely thoughts and glared. What was he saying? She would do that with any guy that looked good! Ok...that didn't help neither, damn it!  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with a shrug.  
  
"I saw that look you gave me." Angel replied grinning. He loved picking with her it made life more fulfilling, plus it was fun.  
  
"You're the only one out here! Of course I'm going to look at you, you're Human!" Like she'd ever admit to drooling over him. Her pride refused to let her. Never! Not in a million years!  
  
"Whatever...let's go."  
  
"Where to bird boy?"  
  
"You'll see." He picked her up and lifted off into the air, leaving Pan curious about their destination. He liked spending time with her like this. She'd shone him her place now he had one in mind, an interesting one at that.  
  
Angel: Where should I take her, movies? Beach, dinner maybe?  
  
Topaiza: Well, maybe they'd find out if you'd let me finish typing the next chapter! *Is tied up in a corner*  
  
Angel: I'll think about it... *smirk*  
  
Topazia: o.o' help! 


	10. Chapter 10

Angel: * is now tied in a corner with several large bumps on his head. *  
  
Topazia: Glad you like my story! ^^ * Dusts her hands off and kicks a metal baseball bat under her bed* wonder how that got there...? *innocent look*  
  
Angel: *glares* I wonder too.  
  
Topazia: On with the story! Oh and to answer your review Angelbabe14 I'm a fan of T/P fics too. There's just so many! ^^ And as far as Pan ending up with Angel, that does sound like fun and I am leaning towards it, but we'll just see when we get to it.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
He stopped after a while hovering in air for a bit before descending. The air was thick with warmth and moisture; they were in a tropical region. Looking around she noticed a fairly large lake surrounded by thick a forest of plants she'd never seen before. "If you're thinking of dropping me I'll just come back up wanting to kick your ass." She stated looking down. The water was clear, very, inhabited by hundreds of fish that appeared in many shapes, sizes, and colors.  
  
Angel laughed softly and shook his head. "Actually, I had no intention of dropping you, but if you want it can be arranged." He smirked.  
  
Pan clung to him a glare fixed on her face. Hadn't she played in the water enough for one night? "Then what did you want?"  
  
Angel lowered himself some more until his feet touched the water's surface, creating small ripples. " I wanted to see..." He replied, receiving an arched eyebrow from Pan. "I want to see you dance." He set her down and she looked up at him curiously. Here we go again. Dancing wasn't one of her strong points. Angel took her hand and twirled her, sending a spiral of ripples flowing outwards.  
  
"Angel...? I can't dance." she mumbled uncertainly. What the hell? Why did he want to see her dance? Confusion city...  
  
He grinned at her again. She made some of the funniest faces. "Come on! You mean you've never danced on water before?"  
  
"Well with who? My grandpa?" She snapped back. Grandpa dancing? Ha! That was funny. He had two left feet; even Grandma gave up on trying to teach him after a while.  
  
He twirled her again and brought her back, smiling to himself when she unconsciously began following his graceful waltz like movements. "It's a start."  
  
"Ha ha.that was funny, grandpa couldn't dance his way out of a paper bag or walk for a good fifteen minuets without falling over something." Her hand firmly clasped in his she forced him back a little to change the direction, her hips swinging to her own silent melody.  
  
"Well fine, what about your father?" he noticed that the more this continued the more she speed up, which was fine. She was getting used to it.  
  
"That's just scary." She replied switching directions once again.  
  
"Oh really, I thought you were daddy's little girl?" he taunted pressing into her, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"Yeah right...keep on thinking that." She muttered as she was twirled again, a smile on her face.  
  
"Pan...?"  
  
"What?" Angel managed to slow her down finishing with a dip. "You're a pretty good dancer." He said grinning as she let her back up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a...pretty good..." Pan's eyes widened with shock as she realized what just happened. Ok, she was in the middle of a lake in the middle of the night dancing on water with Angel. What the hell? She let out a small squeal at her realization, losing her concentration and plummeted into the cold tropical water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up in her bed the next morning; well she thought it was morning, to a strange whooshing sound. Stretching her got up from her warm bed and walked to the balcony to investigate. What she saw shocked her beyond belief Angel was.sparring? Since when? He moved fast for a human, his moves were swift and graceful. He was wearing black jogging pants with a white strip that ran along the leg and a white sleeveless shirt. Goten waved walking over to him, his standard grin plastered on his face. She watched as Angel stopped to greet his visitor and then as Goten called over his shoulder. Angel tensed slightly. It was Trunks Goten had called. Wait, what was he doing there? It was only...she looked around frantically for a clock, 4:45! Shit! Trunks she forgot! Rushing to her closet she dug through it until she found her outfit. She still had a shower to take and her hair.  
  
Pan emerged from her house and walked up to the guys, wanting in on whatever was going on. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Goten laughed turning towards her. "Oh nothing.just trying to get buddy boy over here to spar and...whoa." Pan grinned, well, it was obvious from the stares and attention she now got that her outfit was liked, a lot. Maybe it was her shirt...It was black, a color that she thought looked very good on her. On the front the words ' too hot to handle' were printed and on the back finished with 'too cold 2 hold.' She wore a leather skirt that had two small chains sloping down in front for a belt, curtsey of one of Bra's shopping sprees. As expected of anything bought by Bra it had three inch splits on both sides. Half of her hair was held up in a bun, two silver chopsticks with spiraled tips helped hold it in place. The rest of the hair not tied up was left alone to fall freely ending with their usual soft curls. Make up wasn't her thing but had Bra been there she would have had one hell of a time finding herself in a mirror. The most she had on was red lipstick, she had black, but she really wasn't in the mood for scaring people today.  
  
"Hm...sounds like fun...go ahead Angel, fight." Pan cheered, receiving a glare in return. She knew he would probably get revenge for that later but in the mean time what was he going to do? She winked at him playfully.  
  
"He's not going to do it.I'll fight you Goten." Trunks replied.  
  
"You're both wrong! Angel can beat both of you." Pan said suddenly. Trunks and Goten looked at her before cracking up with laughter.  
  
Pan glared at Angel, who looked back innocently. "You know you could.why don't you?"  
  
"I have my reasons." He shrugged in reply. He shouldn't have to fight if he didn't want to; besides, he had better things to do.  
  
Trunks reached out suddenly punching him in the face. Angel cringed falling backwards onto the ground. Pan gasped softly then turned to glare at the attacker. "Trunks! What the hell are you doing?" Angel flipped back onto his feet and dusted himself off. Sure, it was a cheap move and it really pissed him off but he'd handle it in a civilized manor. Angel phased away reappearing in front of Trunks and kneeing him in the stomach. He doubled over, holding his side out of reflex and Angel to the time to spin kick his ass in the head, which connected with a sickening cracking sound. He dusted himself off again satisfied when Trunks body slummed to the ground. / And that was for such a bitch the first time I met you /  
  
/Lovely...now how is he going to take me out? / Pan stared at him in shock. He was no human...not a normal one anyway...  
  
/Don't worry, I held back...he'll come around in a few minuets. / Angel nodded to her then disappeared into the house. / By the way, you look real nice. Love the shirt...let's look into that later, ne? /  
  
"Damn! Trunks...Trunks! Wake up." Goten shook his friend trying to get some type of reaction from him. He'd never make fun of that guy again.  
  
/ That was cute, thanks anyway. Pervert. / She shook her head, smiling. Angel never ceased to amaze her. Just when she thought she had figured him out he popped up with something new...  
  
Topazia: Ok...I know that was kinda short, but I'm going to have to leave it there for a while. I got to go to bed, plus I need to start working on the rest. There's no grantee that I can update this week, (I got band practice and exams..x.x') but who knows, maybe I'll get lucky! 


	11. Chapter 11

Topazia: I know I took forever to come out with this chapter, but I'm sorry! The computer started acting funny for a while. I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon.  
  
"Thanks Trunks...you really didn't have to." Pan muttered sheepishly." It took a while but they eventually managed to wake Trunks up. Once he did he continued on with his promise, their date. Trunks had taken her to the fancier side of town, also the location of two of Bra's favorite stores.  
  
"No, I wanted to, after all, I did say I would repay you for being such a jerk. You're not having a good time?" Trunks asked. There was no point in staying if she wasn't pleased. He was trying to make her happy, not bore her.  
  
"No I'm having a great time!" Pan grinned playing with the diamond necklace that dangled from her neck, courtesy of Trunks. They were currently located at a nightclub owned by one of his friends. Their night had been filled with dancing and laughter, especially when Trunks fell on the floor. She chuckled to herself just thinking about it. Eventually as time slipped by he escorted her to a private both for some dinner. Trunks had found out a lot about her in the little amount of time that they were together. He learned that she enrolled at a college near the Son's old Beach home and started studying to be an engineer and that her super saiyen level was achieved at the age of 15 during a fight at her school, which ended up with most of it blasted into oblivion. No one was hurt and she wasn't blamed. The school district explained it as an explosion in the gas pipes near the science hall.  
  
"So now that you're finished with school what do you plan on doing?" Trunks asked suddenly.  
  
Pan stared at him for a while before answering. "Well.settle down I guess, not completely though, I still got a lot of things I want to do. Of course I'll train from time to time." She answered. What else was there to do?  
  
He nodded, resting his chin in his hands. Now or never. "That's great Pan, but I was wondering..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ The small boy sat crouched in a corner, his knees hugged to his chest. The rain beat softly against the roof of their small house and he sat there, listening to its rhythmic tune, praying for sleep to come. But it did not come. They were alone now, after the death of their mother his father slowly stopped coming around. Sure, he'd pop in ever now and then to leave money, but other then that, they were alone. Joanne was old enough to help take care of him so he wasn't worried about living alone.  
  
"What are you doing still up, it's late and you need your sleep."  
  
He looked up at her and shrugged a little. "I can't sleep." he answered, looking away.  
  
Joanne giggled and pulling him into her lap and hugged him. "Really? Why?" He shrugged, a pout twisted on his face. "Want a story?" He nodded. A story would help. She smiled and twisted him in her lap so that she held him in a sort of rocking position. "Ok, well once upon a time..."  
  
"I heard that one already."  
  
"No you haven't, so be quiet and let me finish." The small boy nodded again, and looked up at her, waiting. "Like I was saying...once upon a time, there was an Angel that lived up in Heaven. She was very pretty and Kindhearted and never failed to help others in need. Because of this she was very popular with the others. Sadly, there were a few that hated her because she was liked by most. One day, when an important item came up missing. A large search party was formed to help look for it but when they did find it, it was in the angel's possession. Someone planted it there to be found. Because of this she was punished and exiled from heaven, cursed to wander alone on the earth forever. She stumbled place to place on earth, hoping to find someone that would take her in but no one would." She paused.  
  
Angel waited and looked up at her, why'd she stop? He wanted to know what happened to the lady! What was Joanne doing? You can't tell a story like that. "What happened to her?" he asked softly.  
  
Joanne giggled a little before continuing. "Eventually she had wandered to the house of a man. He was nice and took her in and took care of her and soon they fell in love." The small boy made a face at those words but remained silent. "Later the happy couple had a baby, a girl. Things started to finally look better for the angel. The curse was nearly forgotten and soon five years later, they were blessed yet again with another baby, a boy. And they decided to name him..."  
  
"Angel!" the small boy piped cheerfully. He understood the story now the girl was his sister and he was the new baby! He liked this story, especially since he was in it.  
  
Joanne smiled and nodded. "That's right! And all four of them lived together happily. But the other Angel's in heaven saw this and became angry. How is it that a cursed angel can receive so many blessings? They decided to place another curse on her and her family. Eventually as time rolled by the woman's husband started to make new friends, ones that were known for trouble. Her husband started drinking and it was getting worse everyday. And before they knew it the family's home became filled with violence and sorrow. The husband would come home drunk some nights, filled with anger and release it on his family." Joanne paused for a while and lowered her head. Angel started up at her, poking her every now and then. Suddenly Joanne's head snapped up and she grabbed his arm tight, pulling him near. "She wants you to be happy Angel..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, jerking his arm back. Joanne was acting really weird...He looked down, letting out a small yelp as his childlike arms faded, revealing large muscular ones. His childish features melting into mature ones. His form slowly transformed into that of a young adult. "What the...?"  
  
Joanne smiled again shaking her hair. "Silly boy, mother wants you to be happy! Don't lose her Angel. Don't lose her..." That was it, he'd heard enough and she was starting to creep him out. What she? What was Joanne talking about? He wanted out and fast he couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't get out of there soon he was sure he'd...  
  
Suddenly he sat up in bed holding his head, a hand clutched over his heat. That was weird.now that he thought about it all the dreams he was having were starting to get strange, but he'd never tell Pan that. She'd be worried. Getting up he, stretched a little. A shower seemed so good about now.  
  
Topazia: What did Trunks say to Pan? What the hell is up with Angel's dreams? All this should be answered in the next chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

Topazia: I know most of you are wondering where I'm going with the date between Trunks and Pan but don't worry! Angel plays a role in this too! Besides we all love angel and don't won't anything to hurt him, right? ^^ *Hugs him*  
  
Angel: *Blinks* right...  
  
Pan squealed with delight as she flew home that night, Trunks offered to drive her home, but she needed this. She knew it had to be at least after 2:30am, but she wasn't worried. The whole part of being a young adult was that you got to follow your own rules, as far curfews. Her heart felt lighter than it ever had before, the burden of anger and remorse that had settled over her had melted away. Did it really happen? Did Trunks actually say he wanted her for a girlfriend? She couldn't believe it! Her two-story house started to appear over the horizon and the thought of felling her soft, silky sheets beneath her skin was very appealing. Her balcony in sight, she flew towards it grateful to be back.  
  
Pulling the balcony doors open, she stepped inside kicking her shoes off and turning to close her, screaming when she saw something move against the shadowed wall of her room. "Don't ever do that again! What are you trying to do kill me?" she screeched, a hand placed over her heart. Angel pushed himself off the wall, allowing a little light to spill across his face. His expression appeared distant, and troubled. "Angel...?" Pan muttered taking cautious steps towards him. Whatever had happened it really had him troubled.  
  
Angel pulled out of his daze as a cold hand touched his face. A little life seemed to flicker in his eyes before fading away again. "Pan...?" he questioned softly, as if he wasn't used of saying the name.  
  
"What's wrong Angel?" He was starting to creep her out, but she'd never tell him that.  
  
He paused as if taking some time to think about it then looked at her again, he just felt strange, and confused. It all started after that weird dream. He recoiled slightly as Pan touched the side of his face again. 'She wants you to be happy.don't lose her Angel.' His eyes locked with hers and reached for her hand, squeezing it a little. "Uh...Angel? Are you ok? Do you feel alright?" Pan asked, worry filling the features on her face. He seemed so lost...It was almost as if he wasn't all there, or if his body was there but his mind had wandered off. 'Don't lose her...'  
  
His hand left hers and reached up behind her head to feel her hair. Pan gasped at the action but didn't move away; instead she stood frozen to the spot. His eyes, that haunting yellow, started into her sending a cold shiver down her spine. Time seemed to slow down as he drew her near, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. His embrace was so warm and comforting. Pan couldn't help but melt into it, a soft moan escaping her lips as it deepened. Feeling slight frustration building up she walked them towards her bed and sat down pulling him with her as he moved on to her neck. It felt so right, real right, but then it felt wrong too...but why? Why? Then it hit her, an image of Trunks flashed in her mind and she immediately pushed away. What was she doing?  
  
Gasping for breath she ran a shaky hand through her hair. What was she doing, and what was that? She licked her lips, as if saving the memory in her own special way. "Angel?" She looked to where he should have been sitting but found that he was gone; the only sign of his being there was a single feature that rested against her pillow. Angel was gone. What had she done? Why did it have to be this way, she couldn't have both. Cursing softly she punched a pillow in frustration before falling back on her covers... 


	13. Chatper 13

"So you're ready then?" Trunks asked his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked. He suggested a walk in the park to lighten her mood. The day was bright, and the park trail seemed lit with light as the golden beams of sunlight streamed down through the trees.  
  
Pan smiled. "Yes, any day now, thanks Trunks." She pushed a few stray pieces of hair from her eyes. He was so sweet, she was glad to have a boyfriend like him. What more could you ask for? She planned to move out of her house and get an apartment and thanks to Trunks she'd be getting one faster than she expected.  
  
"Glad to hear it." He replied smiling. He loved it when she was happy, he'd never make her sad again, never. "So what about your friend? He moving in with you?" Pan's face hardened slightly. "I...I...don't know." She found her mind wandering again. She couldn't help it, she felt guilty.  
  
Trunks mentally slapped himself. Once again he'd said something to upset her. Lowering his head he watched as the leaves blew gracefully across their path as they past. She did seem to be depressed lately. But why? Sometimes it was hard to figure her out. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
Pan looked at him shook her head. "No, no Trunks, I'm sorry...it's just..." she shrugged. What could she say? She could never tell him about the kiss, she didn't want to hurt him too. She didn't want to hurt anybody anymore.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Hm?" she turned to face him. Was he mad at her? Would he find out about that night? He was staring at her, something she was used of by now, but for some reason it troubled her now. Trunks pulled her close planting a kiss on her lips, on she half ignored. Something wasn't right; something was about to happen she just knew it. She pushed away from trunks suddenly, whirling around to face what she had sensed. Her heart fell apart at the scene before her.  
  
"Angel...?" He just stood there, his head down, not moving. Pan mentally slapped herself. Why did he have to show up now? He must have come to her to talk about what happened that night. She would have looked for him earlier but knowing Angel he probably didn't want to be bothered at the time. And besides, she wouldn't have found him anyway. Despite how strong he was or looked, Angel had no ki. She didn't understand it herself. He had one, but it was different, somehow, maybe it had something to do with his past...  
  
Trunks put an arm on her shoulder, and she turned giving him a look that said she needed to be alone. "I'll be over there by the car." He pointed behind him towards the parking lot. Whatever it was that happened between the two friends, it was obvious that it needed to be worked out.  
  
She watched until he had disappeared back down the dirt path before turning back to her fallen friend. "Angel I..."  
  
His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. The yellow sent shivers down her spine, not of longing or lust, but of fear. "Why didn't you say something?" he spat coldly. The air seemed at a stand still, nothing moved.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Tell you what, Angel you know I tell you everything." What was he talking about? He out of all people should know that best friends never keep things from each other.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Is that why you pushed me away?" His voice soften and he slowly let his head drop. The calmness that had surrounded them was broken by a small gust of wind and Pan hugged her arms close to her chest.  
  
"Angel, I didn't mean to, I..." So that was it, she never did get a chance to tell him about her date with Trunks. She had been so excited to tell him about it, but when she got home... So he had seen the kiss, something else to fuel his fire. " Please...let me explain."  
  
Angel chuckled darkly; his sliver locks flowing as he shook his head. "It's a little too late for that Pan." Pan reached out for him as he turned to leave, but Angel spun around, throwing his hand out and releasing and blinding light and a gust of wind from it.  
  
From the parking lot Trunks watched as the light filled the air, coming to the conclusion that their meeting didn't go well he quickly rushed to Pan's side. He found her on the ground, her face tear streaked as she hugged a feather to her chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan snuggled into her covers, trying her best to ignore the bright light streaming in from her apartment bedroom. She'd get up, really, just not now. Sleep would have gladly accepted her if it wasn't for the soft chuckling she heard. Throwing the covers back, her eyes widened at the sight before her. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." He said grinning.  
  
She didn't answer at first, still too shocked. Angel...her Angel sat on the edge of her bed, grinning like no tomorrow. Giggling she jumped up to hug him, tell him how much she missed him. Much to her disappointment the allusion faded away and she was left alone again in her room. Sighing she started straightening her room.  
  
Bra and Marron must be worried about her. That's right, Bra and Marron. They all shared the same large house, or as it was so affectionately called apartment. It had two stories, the first floor consisted of a kitchen, living room, and dinning room, and the second floor held all of their rooms, thankfully with private bathrooms. Without them Pam was sure the house would have turned into a war zone. Her room clean she quickly dressed and headed downstairs, the smell of food calling.  
  
A whole month had past since her last encounter with Angel. She missed him so much, but why? Why had she not seen her feelings for him before? It was then she realized that her feelings had always been there. The way she'd stare, the way she'd pick with him, or when she told him he looked nice. From the stairs Pan wandered through the living room, waving to Marron as she passed through and into the kitchen.  
  
Bra looked up at her with a sly look on her face. "Sleep well?" She taunted as she fixed her friend some breakfast and sat down across from her.  
  
"Fine I guess." Pan answered shoving some eggs into her mouth. She was kinda busy now, couldn't Bra wait just a little bit?  
  
"So, you and Angel still having trouble?" Bra leaned forwards on the table and stared at Pan intently.  
  
"How'd you know?" she snapped as she finished the rest of her breakfast. Was she that predictable?  
  
"Bra shrugged, a smirk on her face. "Oh I don't know...maybe it's because you talk in your sleep."  
  
" Do not!"  
  
"Then how do I know what's going on?" Pan pushed her empty plate away and rested her head in her hands. "What are you going to do?"  
  
I don't know...I love Trunks and he's made me very happy, I couldn't ask for more, but..."  
  
Bra arched an eyebrow. "But...?"  
  
"But I don't think I could love him as he loves me, not after what happened between me and Angel." Pan admitted. There, she'd said it and it felt good. Bra nodded, she knew about the kiss, of course she would know, she knew just about everything that happened to her roommates.  
  
"It's funny, not that you think about it. The tables have turned." Bra giggled. "Trunks just have to realize that he lost his chance to have you, someone else has stepped up. He lost his along time ago. It's obvious that you two love each other. Haven't you noticed that every time something has happened to you he's always been there and it brought you closer together?  
  
Pan nodded. It was true, every time from the first time Trunks hurt her, to her and Bra's fight at the mall, to Trunks bet at the party...it has brought them closer. "Bra, I gotta go, I got to find him." She said suddenly.  
  
Bra started at her for a while. That was something she was not expecting. "If that's what you want." The girl shrugged. She was happy for her friend; at least she had found someone that wouldn't hurt her repeatedly.  
  
Pan got up to leave, but stopped and sat down once she realized something. "But, I don't know how to find him, he can't be sensed."  
  
Bra giggled and shook her head. "That's easy, if you really love him, your heart should lead you to him, not your saiyan powers or any machine." Pan nodded, running a hand through her hair. This would take a little thinking...  
  
Topazia: I hate to admit it, but this is coming to an end. It was fun while it lasted. ^^ Thanks again for the reviews. I had fun reading them. 


	14. Chapter 14

The small apartment came into view and Trunks grinned thinking of what awaited him, Pan, His Pan. Thoughts of the future crossed his mind. Would she marry him if he asked? Would he still be able to please her five years for now? Would they still feel the same about each other? The gravel made a soft crunching sound as he turned into the driveway. Turning the car off he got out, wanting the great his girlfriend after a hard day of work. Trunks walked up the steps and started to turn the door but pulled back as the door swung open and someone flew out, colliding with him.  
  
Sitting up he mumbled a string of curses before looking at his attacker. "Pan, what are you...?" he started but stopped as he saw her expression. "What's wrong, what happened? Is everything alright?" What could have caused her to look this way? He didn't like it.  
  
The raven-haired girl lowered her head, pushing stray strands of hair from her face. It had to be done someday... "Trunks..." she paused taking a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. "I...well, to tell you the truth."  
  
He nodded. "Say it, go ahead."  
  
"Trunks, I don't love you." She whispered, lowering her head at the same time. Trunks' eyes widened with shock. "I thought I did, really I did, and it was true at first...but you're not what I'm looking for anymore." She finished with a sad smile before raising herself off the ground and rushing past him, taking off into the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra didn't have time to react as she was roughly pushed up against the wall in the kitchen. Dropping the knife she had been holding she watched it fall to the floor with a clatter. "Trunks? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What did you say to her?" she spat, shaking her violently. "What did you say to Pan?"  
  
Bra's eyes widened. "I told her nothing!" she said quickly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Trunks growled in frustration and pushed her again, his grip tightening on her. "Liar!" He roared receiving a small cry from the girl.  
  
"What is this?" Trunks turned his gaze on the blonde, Marron as she stood in the doorway, a grime look on her face. "Trunks, you have no right to barge in on us like this!" Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"What...did...you...tell...Pan?" He hissed again, his face taking on a crazed appearance. He looked from one to the other but the room remained silent. "I'm asking nicely."  
  
Bra struggled a little under his grip, but failed in her attempt to get free. "I told her she should follow her heart. Haven't you noticed how depressed she's been lately? She's not happy!"  
  
"It's true Trunks, she does nothing but mope and stare into space. She barely eats anymore." Marron added. It tore her to pieces to see her friend that way; she wasn't the same, not fun loving like she used to be when...  
  
"Where is she now?" Trunks asked softly, not a command, but a genuine question, one full of worry. He had just one her, he wouldn't lose her now.  
  
Bra's expression softened. "She's gone Trunks, she left to find Angel." She shouldn't have said that but he would have found out soon anyway.  
  
Frowning Trunks stormed from the room pushing Marron out of his way and took off threw the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to get there, and fast. She took Bra's advice about following her heart...maybe that's why she was headed in the direction her was headed. As of now, she had covered a great distance and was flying over water, the ocean in fact. The waves flowing by like soft curtains on a warm, breezy afternoon. She loved it, and it made the trip more enjoyable. Every now and then a whale would make its appearance known, leaping from the water it a soft wail before falling back into the water's calm depth. It seemed that the more she flew the warmer it got and she begin to feel giddy, her heart pounding.  
  
She was so close, she could feel it and it was because of this distraction that the approaching ki from behind was not noticed... Land soon came into view, luscious and green, full of life and color. From over head she could see everything, the flower covered valleys, winding rivers, and even a tropical oasis not to far off in the distance. Suddenly she felt the need to be there. It was peaceful after all, and the lake in the middle of the area was begging for her to come near.  
  
Flying towards it she descended quickly, landing on the soft moist grass. Wiping sweat from her forehead she casually strolled towards the lake and bent over to take a drink. The water was clear allowing a view of the tropical colored fish dwelling at the bottom. Flower petals were scattered across its peaceful surface and she almost hated to disturb it, almost. She took a small drink, swishing the liquid in her mouth. It was cold, and strangely sweet. Standing up she dusted herself off and concentrated her ki and walked out onto the lake's surface. It wouldn't matter if she took a small break would it?  
  
She twirled a little, stopping to watch the ripples stretch across the lake. Then tried more patterns, taking time to watch these patterns too. Strong arms seemed to wrap around her waist but she disregarded it as being tired from the trip and heat, until she turned around. She screamed a little, sinking into the cold water until her gained her balance again. "Angel?" she muttered reaching up to caress his face. He stared down at her, allowing the girl to do so, like the feel of her skin against his.  
  
"Pan." He breathed huskily. There was a pause for a moment before he broke into a grin. "I told you, you were a great dancer." He teased as she fell into his arms sobbing.  
  
She had been so miserable! Why hadn't she seen this before? Why? "Angel, I'm sorry...you don't know how miserable I was without you." She whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you that night, I was just shocked and I meant to tell you about Trunks, I really did, but you left before I could..." she lowered her head, her raven locks falling about her shoulders.  
  
Angel had to admit he was shocked when she had appeared in his sanctuary, but still, that didn't matter. He was just glade to have her back. Maybe he did overreact a little. Smiling he raised her chin to make her look at him, wiping away her tears in the process. "Don't worry about it Pan...I could never get mad at you anyway." He chuckled softly.  
  
Pan laughed with him for a while, glad to have a true friend back. "Angel I..." she stopped though, turning to the forest, a horrified expression written on her face. Angel followed her gaze, his smile fading into a frown. There, high up in a tree, shaded from view was a pair of gleaming red eyes. Their hunger filled gaze was fixed on Pan, sending a cold shiver down her spine. Angel held her close to him, his frown deepening at sound coming from Pan's mouth, a single word. "Trunks..."  
  
Topazia: Phew! That was fun...but anyways how'd I do? Pretty good? Bad?  
  
Angel: The next chapter...It doesn't involve me getting hurt does it?  
  
Topazia: *sigh* If I told you that, then it would ruin the cliffhanger!  
  
Angel: *sweatdrops* The cliffhanger...right. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello Pan." He replied smoothly brushing stray hairs away from his face. He flipped down from his perch, landing on the soft tropical grass. Looking around he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. Was this where she went the last time she disappeared?  
  
"Trunks, you followed me here?" Pan asked, her shock fading into anger. Who did he think he was?  
  
"Of course, I wanted to know why." He answered softly. "Why don't you love me?" His face filled with pain and Pan shrunk under his gaze.  
  
"Trunks...I thought it was what I wanted but it isn't. You've had your chance and you turned me down...it's time to move on now." Pan replied. Angel's hold tightened around her giving her silent reassurance.  
  
Trunks on the other hand wouldn't have it. "So you're just gonna choose this..." he paused to shoot a glare towards Angel. "This thing?" Pan could feel a huge fight brewing and looked around the peace place one last time.  
  
Angel watched her as she did this. /You'd like to move our location, right? /  
  
Pan looked from Trunks to Angel. "I...uh..." / you'd do that for me? /  
  
Angel nodded, grabbing her arm and taking off. He'd do anything for her; besides, he had been waiting to fight Trunks anyway. An open field was traditional, but the ocean was better, oh the decisions! Trunks followed behind as expected and as soon as a good spot came into view Angel landed and place Pan gently on her feet.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Pan asked. "I could just try to talk to him." As close to impossible that was it just might work, yeah right.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah, I'll be careful...I promise. Just stay out of the way." He walked forward slowly with his hands shoved lazy in his pockets. After being with Pan for so long and witnessing her tantrums he kinda knew what to expect when it came to the usual ki blasts or transformations, but everyone was different...  
  
Trunks wasted no time in powering up and in that instant Angel took the time to sum him up. This would not be as easy as it was the last time. He'd let Trunks attack first, that was he could get a better idea of what he was up against.  
  
Pan on the other hand wasn't so sure about the upcoming battle. It wasn't like she wanted to of the people she cared about to get hurt. She couldn't stand it.  
  
Trunks flew towards Angel and fired a ki blast at him. In return Angel dug his feet into the ground and moved his hands up to block. The blast exploded into a blinding mixture of fire and light surrounding him completely.  
  
Pan paled and backed further away, her hand placed over her mouth in horror. She suddenly realized that Trunks was aiming for a quick win. There would be no games or holding back this time. She could see it, he wanted Angel dead. But...what would happen if he won? What would she do?  
  
The smoke cleared revealing a crater where her friend once stood; the scream that had been trying to escape her mouth came out as a silent gasp. Trunks however seemed unmoved. He stood motionless as he scanned the sky.  
  
In a bright flash of light Angel appeared suddenly. He phased behind Trunks kicking him hard in the back then realizing a ki blast of his own. It didn't take him long to figure out Trunks' plan and it disgusted him. He'd have to be careful with this one. There was one way to beat him, but power like that was unheard of, not for half humans anyway. It wouldn't hurt to try though. If Trunks wanted a short battle he'd have one, but he knew one thing for sure, he wouldn't lose.  
  
They came together again throwing kicks and punches. Angel was caught once in the stomach, but came back but spin kicking Trunks in the face. Trunks charged at him again and Angel flipped out the way. This seemed to go on forever until Trunks reached for Angel's hair suddenly, throwing him up into the air and releasing another devastating ki blast.  
  
Pan let out a mournful scream and fell to the ground. He didn't have time to put up a defense...he was caught off guard. It wasn't fair. How could he? Satisfied, Trunks dusted his hands off and turned towards her, a triumphant smirk on his face. It made her sick to the stomach. His hand reached out for her and she desperately tried to back away. "I won fare and square, you could at least be happy for me Pan-chan." He said softly.  
  
" You stay away from me! Don't touch me!" she screeched in reply. He said...he said he be careful...  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Come on!" he chuckled lightly. The smile on his face pissed her off to no end. So no, he would not touch her, no one would...  
  
"Don't you come near me!" she yelled again, raising a ki blast to her chest. That got his attention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Such a peaceful darkness...yet not death. He could tell he was still breathing, but as far a where he was... He sat up and rubbed his head. Why did it feel like a trunk had hit him...repeatedly? Last time he checked that wasn't natural. He turned his head to the sound of giggling. Oh great, he was and pain and hearing things, the two mixed usually didn't mean well. "Oh...man..." A dim light appeared over his body suddenly. Slowly he followed the light to a pair of hands and a face. Joanne's. "Great, I feel like shit plus I'm seeing things.  
  
The girl giggled. "You're not seeing things, I'm real." She positioned her hands over another part of his body, letting the glow fall there.  
  
"So...why is it so dark? Am I in hell?" It still didn't make since to him, not completely anyway.  
  
"It's so dark because of the injuries you've received. Since you're still alive you can't come to us...we have to come to you. We're inside you, Angel." She moved her hands again, grinning when se saw the look on his face. "It's easier for the dead to communicate with the living while they're sleep, or unconscious in your case. So we come to you. Most of the time when the dead speak to you it is because they want to reassure their loved ones that they're all right and to move on. Happens all the time.  
  
Angel nodded a little and sat up seeing his energy being restored. One of his sister's greatest techniques was the ability to heal. "I get it now." He mumbled looking around as his surroundings came into view. The place he was in resembled his hideaway greatly and he soon relaxed feeling at home.  
  
"You have to go back soon." Joanne said suddenly. She looked behind him as an image began to take form and he turned as well. Angle's eyes widened at the scene before him. It showed the battlefield and Pan...would she really kill her self? "You have a lot of sleeping energy Angel, Mother said so."  
  
"Mother? Where is she?" He looked around for her, almost expecting to see her resting by the shore or leaning against a tree with that same soft smile on her lips, but she wasn't there.  
  
"She said it would be better if you didn't see her now. But the hidden power you've been trying to unlock, you have it..."  
  
"How? I'm a half-breed? I don't understand."  
  
"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that yours has taken on a different form. You possess the strongest power of all, the power of the guardian.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Take one step closer and I swear I'll do it." She hissed. Pan brought the blast closer to her chest, causing the material of her shirt to start burning away.  
  
"Pan, come on...we can talk about this." Trunks pleaded. He hated seeing he like this. So instead he backed up.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you...right about now I want to strangle you!" she growled.  
  
"Fine...I'll leave you alone then." He replied with a shrug. Slowly he turned around to leave. Pan let go of the energy she had been holding and let out a soft sigh. Man she missed Angel. She regretted letting her guard down because as soon as she did Trunks came back and grabbed her.  
  
She let out a small yelp, clawing and biting at the hands that held her. He wouldn't take her...he wouldn't... Her prayers were answered as Trunks was pushed off of her.  
  
Cursing he got to his feet and glared up at the sky. Silhouetted by the sun was a figure. A smile crept onto Pan's face when she saw it. The figure descended suddenly, setting it's feet on the soft ground. Angel had returned much to her relief. He wore a white and gold gi with matching shoes and slash. His arms cross against his chest.  
  
Growling Trunks released another ki blast. This guy just refused to stay dead. Angel quickly extended his wings grabbing four glittering features and forming it into a sword to deflect the attack. Trunks nodded. "Your defense is very good. But you should know from the last time that I could kill you in one blast..." he sneered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Angel replied. Trunks powered up into super sayien mode gathering energy for his strongest attack. The ground beneath him began to crumble and break away and Angel watched curiously. Before long he begin to power up too, filled with newfound energy. Balls ready they got ready to fire...  
  
Pan scrambled to her feet to try to stop it, they'd kill each other. "Stop it! No!" She skidded to a stop just as both attacks were released, her screams lost in the wind as they connected and exploded, engulfing everything in the surrounding area along with it. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ready?" Marron asked looking from Pan to Bra. Her face shone with happiness. She couldn't wait!  
  
"Ready!" the girls squealed in unison. Bra stepped forward to call forth the dragon, stepping back as the sky darkened and light erupted from the seven balls and shot into the sky.  
  
Pan smiled. Her friends were really one of a kind. After the blast hit both fighters had been injured pretty badly. Bra had suspected Trunks to do something stupid and rushed to the location to help only to find him already laid out unconscious on the ground. Angel had been fine, for a little bit, but fell too. It was then that Pan suggested that they collect the dragon balls for a few wishes... It was her way of fixing the mess that had started. The boys were laid to rest not far from the dragon.  
  
"Pan he's waiting..." Bra said. She pointed up to the dragon.  
  
Nodding she stepped forwards. What should she say, no, she knew that, how should she say it. "I wish I never decided to go out with Trunks!" she called. Her first wish granted she sighed with relief. He'd have no memory of their relationship now and she was glad...he was so possessive. She just couldn't love someone like that.  
  
Bra pushed forward suddenly. "I wish for the perfect boyfriend to be waiting for me in my room when I return home!" Everyone paused to look at her and she shrugged in return. Her wish granted she stepped back giggling with delight. Boy would she have fun! But of course there was always the choice of what to wear.  
  
"You still have on more wish." The dragon's voice thundered in their ears.  
  
Pan thought for a while, sure they had one more wish and she could wish for something completely off the wall but... would she really need one more wish...? No, but she knew someone who did. "Dragon...for my last wish...I...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soft humming and the sound of ripping water lured him back from a dreamless sleep. With a small groan he opened his eyes, shielding them quickly once the sun's rays hit. "It's about time you woke up." More water was heard. When Angel's eyes finally adjusted he met Pan's cheerful gaze. "You've been asleep for a while now."  
  
"I have?" came the drowsy reply. He said up and she let him, applying a cold towel to on a few of his wounds. "Where are we?"  
  
"My house..." Pan answered removing the cold towel and dipping it back into the bowl. "You really had me scared, you know that right?" He looked at her. "I thought you were dead..."  
  
He brought her into a warm embrace, taking in her scent. "No, I wouldn't leave you, not now, not ever." He felt better now, to finally be home. Around people that cared. It made him feel warm inside.  
  
There was a knock at the door suddenly and they both turned as it was opened and their visitor stepped in. "Is he up yet? The food's ready and if he's still...oh! Am I interrupting something?" The girl grinned cheerfully.  
  
Angel rubbed his eyes then looked again. Did his vision deceive him? Could it be? "Joanne.?" he choked, his eyes wide. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.  
  
She nodded in response and rushed forward to hug him. "The one and only." She replied. She released his hug and stood straight up. She didn't look the same...she looked, older... "You look like you've seen a ghost." She giggled.  
  
"How did this happen?" Angel mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. It was impossible. Could the dead really come back to life? Was he still dreaming? Had he finally fallen off the deep end? Maybe.  
  
"I used the dragon balls." Pan said. "I decided to use it for you instead of wasting it." He deserved it after all.  
  
"I thought that was just a story." It was still hard to believe, but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't be happier. To have the family he was deprived of as a child given back to him was something he always wanted.  
  
"But there's one more thing..." Joanne noted, twirling around so that her back faced him. She yelled out something then waited. "That's not the only thing your friend here did. You've been blessed Angel." She pointed to the door and he followed her finger towards the doorway where she stood.  
  
"Mother!" He squeaked. She leaned up against the doorframe, a mysterious smile on her face. She hadn't aged a bit. Pan did all of this just for him. There was nothing he could ever do to repay her for her kindness. "I...don't know what to say. Do you need anything? I got to pay you back somehow."  
  
Pan waved her hand in dismissal. "You don't have to pay me back, that's what friends do for each other...but now that you mention it, I do want something." He nodded, ready to rush out to get it, whatever it was. "I want...you." He wasn't expecting that but then again who would? She pulled him close closing the gape between them with a kiss, ignoring the sound of the light switch being switched off as well as the sound of footsteps as their two visitors left the room. They were all that mattered, and that's the way she wanted it. Just the two of them, alone... 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Two years later.  
  
Joanne held the baby the baby high above her head as she giggled. "She's so cute!" she cooed. The sound echoed through the living room giving it new life.  
  
"Yeah...full of energy too." Angel yawned. It seemed that every time he'd get a chance to relax the baby would come and interrupt him. But that was okay, Pan agreed to take her for a while so he could rest.  
  
Pan walked in, a drink in hand. "Don't say that! You know you love her to death...your such a bad liar." She plopped down on the couch next to Angel, who in turn yawned and draped an arm around her to pull her near. The day had been tiring in deed! Changing diapers, fixing bottles, running from random objects that were thrown...  
  
"I'll take her for a while, if you don't mind." Joanne said suddenly. "You two look like you need a break." She nodded towards them with a smirk. She enjoyed picking with the couple... They both looked as if ready to collapse.  
  
Pan looked back at Angel for a decision only to find his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. "Sure, ok! But bring her back safely." She joked. "Bra and Goten would kill me if anything ever happened to their precious little sunshine..." She waved them off before falling back onto the soft pillows of the couch. She was certain of one thing, children was not top on her list...cute as they were, they were also tiring. She'd stick to the simple life for now.  
  
She yawned letting sleep overcome her as she snuggled into Angel's warm embrace, not anyone else's, her angel...her guardian angel. Silence echoed through the house now, sweet silence. She was happy for what she had. She mended her relationship with Trunks a few weeks after the battle two years ago and now had a steady friendship going. She preferred it this way. All the grief he caused from rejection to the bet was over looked. They were like memories that danced on the wind of extinction, forgotten words... 


End file.
